


The Way He Moves

by Hoshster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meanie is gone if you blink, but - Freeform, its not, soonhui, sorry - Freeform, this was going to be innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshster/pseuds/Hoshster
Summary: Wen Junhui and his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung. Are starting their first day of college, Junhui has had a crush on soonyoung since they were younger. He loved the way Soonyoung was always so happy, he loved his smile of course, the effect it had on people. He loved how he could tell him anything and he would understand. Little did he know his best friend grew the same feelings.





	1. First Day Of College

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fan fiction woot woot. I posted it on AsianFanFics originally while I was waiting to make an account here!! Woot

It was Junhui's (and Soonyoung's) first day of college/university. His stomach in knots scared of being on his own for the first time. 

His mom calls out "Honey! Get the rest of your stuff!" His mother called out.

"Alright!" Junhui called back as he walks to the back taking a few boxes as his mother helps him. They carry the boxes inside and Junhui takes his key to unlock the door, shaking a bit as the door opens. They walk in and set Junhui's stuff on one side of the room. "Thanks." Junhui says turning to his mom who was teary eyed "Mom, don't cry for me, I might start crying."

His mom couldn't help it, seeing her baby be all on his own for the first time. His mother pulls him in for a tight hug as Junhui starts to cry. "I'll keep in contact with you, okay?" Junhui says as he wipes some tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I'll leave you to it now, I'm gonna miss you so much" Junhui's mother said, holding in more tears.

"Bye, mom, I'll miss you too." Junhui's mother gives him one last hug and kiss on the forehead before walking out. 

 

 

 

"Wonder who my roommate will be." Junhui said as he unpacks his stuff.

The door opens a bit as a familiar voice calls out "Hello?" 

"Huh? Soonyoung? Is that you?" Junhui whipped around to see who it was, it was none other then Kwon Soonyoung. 

"Junnie!!" Soonyoung said as he fully opens the door, setting his stuff down and pulling Junhui into a long hug. 

Junhui was taken aback from the nickname and sudden hug but a big smile forms on his face "Hey Soonyoung! Are you my new roommate?"

"Yep!" Soonyoung smiles brightly, his white slightly crooked teeth shining. Soonyoung's smile made Junhui smile more. "I'm so glad it's you and not some stranger" Junhui said.

"Hey! You need to make more friends!" Soonyoung playfully hit Junhui's arm.

"I know I know" Junhui said, frowning.

"Don't be sad!" Soonyoung patted Junhui's back. 

"Right, no sadness." Junhui said as he looks at Soonyoung's boxes "Looks like you have some work to do." He says chuckling.

"Junnieeeee!" Soonyoung said pouting, and whining.

"NO! I AM NOT DOING IT FOR YOU!" Junhui yelled out. 

"Hmph. Fine" Soonyoung said walking to his boxes and started unpacking. 

 

 

 

A few hours pass, Soonyoung is done unpacking and he lays on his bed. Junhui looks at him. "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." Soonyoung said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny." Junhui paused a bit thinking of an excuse. "I was just thinking of how that pink suits you!"

Soonyoung smiles. "Thanks, are you ever gonna do a different color then black and brown?"

Junhui thinks for a moment "Probably not." Soonyoung sits up. "How does your hair stay so soft even when you dye it so much?" Junhui asks tilting his head at Soonyoung.

"Magic~" Soonyoung says moving his hands in a jazz hands motion.

"You're such a dork." Junhui says chuckling.

"Hey!" Soonyoung says, pouting.

"You know it's true." Junhui said, his chuckles sounding more like laughter.

"Hmph!" Soonyoung said, turning his head so he wasn't looking at Junhui, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Soonyoung." He rolled his eyes a bit.

"Prove it!" Soonyoung said, still pouting.

Junhui sighs. "I am so very sorry...Soonie." He mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part could you say it again?"  
Junhui sighs more. "I'm so very sorry Soonie." He exaggerated the last part.

"I forgive you." Soonyoung said looking back at Junhui a stupid grin on his face.

"Good." Junhui rolled his eyes and looked at Soonyoung's pale pink lips, slightly wet from Soonyoung licking them for moisture, Junhui's cheeks flushed pink, he imagined kissing Soonyoung's soft lips before Soonyoung waved his hand in front of his face. 

"You okay?" Soonyoung said tilting his head.

"Y-Yeah." Junhui stuttered. "Are you sick? You're face is turning red!" Soonyoung said as he put his hand on Junhui's forehead. "Hmm" Soonyoung removed his hand and looked at Junhui.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to lay down." Junhui said as he laid down in his bed closing his eyes as Soonyoung moves the blanket over Junhui. 


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung decides it's time for Junhui to make some more friends.

"Jun~" A soft voice said shaking Junhui lightly. Junhui does nothing. "Junnie~" The voice still soft lightly shaking Junhui. Still nothing. "WEN JUNHUI" The soft voice got louder making Junhui fall off his bed in surprise landing on Soonyoung.

"Jesus Soonyoung." He said, clutching his bare chest.  
"You wouldn't wake up, we have class soon so get dressed." Soonyoung said, struggling to get up.

"Oh, thanks." Junhui's face goes bright red as he gets off Soonyoung and rummaging through his drawers and grabbing some clothes. "Sorry for falling on you." Junhui said before walking out to the bathroom to get dressed. After a few minutes Junhui walks in shoving things in his bag and looking up at Soonyoung. "How late are we?" He said still shoving things in his bag.

"First class starts in 15 minutes, hurry up and let's go." Soonyoung said as he throws his bag over one shoulder. Junhui zips up his bag throwing it over his shoulder like Soonyoung. They walk out to class. 

 

 

 

After class they decide on having lunch together, they go to a near by restaurant on campus. "There aren't many Korean restaurants around here huh?" Soonyoung said with a frown.

"Yeah, do you want to go to that burger place nearby?" Junhui said, trying to make Soonyoung happy.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Soonyoung said with a smile which made Junhui smile brightly.

They walk into the burger place, sit down and look through the menu. "What do you want Soonyoung?" Junhui says looking at him.

"There's so many options it's hard to choose." Soonyoung chuckles. "But I think I'm gonna get just a cheeseburger." Soonyoung said looking at Junhui. Junhui's eyes meet Soonyoung's lips but he quickly looks away.

The waiter walks up and asks for their order's. "I'll just have a plain cheeseburger please" Soonyoung said as he hands the waiter his menu. "I-I'll have the same." Junhui stuttering with his words and hands the waiter his menu.

The waiter writes down their orders and takes the menus. "Great I'll be right back with your food!" The waiter walks off to the kitchen.

Soonyoung smiles at Junhui and he smiles back. "So, I was thinking of introducing you to some of my friends later?" Soonyoung said still smiling.

"Yeah..sounds good." Junhui said, trying to hide the jealousy, he thought that it was silly he was jealous, Soonyoung can have more then one friend but something in Junhui wanted Soonyoung all to himself. His expression changed to anger.

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung says concerned. "Huh? Yeah." Junhui fakes a smile so he didn't seem so pissed off.

Their food came a little while later and Soonyoung starts digging in, looking like a cute hamster. This made Junhui laugh and smile. "What's so funny?" Soonyoung says muffled by a mouthful food. "Finish chewing before talking Soonyoung." Junhui rolls his eyes and starts eating. 

 

 

 

After their meal and fighting for who was going to pay (eventually Soonyoung won with puppy eyes) they walk out and back to the college. Three guys wave at Soonyoung, Junhui assumes these are his friends, Soonyoung drags Junhui over to them.

"Hey guys! This is Junhui my friend since I was little." Junhui shyly waves.

"I'm Lee Seokmin, nice to meet you." Said the tallest of the three boys standing in front of them.

"I'm Chan!" Said the shortest.

"And I'm Seungkwan, nice too meet you!" Said the middle.

"Nice to see you all" Said Soonyoung as he hugs the three.

Junhui's jealousy building up. Junhui clinged to Soonyoung's arm shooting glares at his friends. Theres silence before the shortest speaks up. "So what are you're majors?"  Said Chan. "I'm majoring in dancing!" Said Soonyoung, looking at Junhui waiting for him to respond. "Me too." Said Junhui looking down. "Are you okay?" Said Seokmin. "Yeah, just shy.." Said Junhui, half lying half not.

The 5 (mostly Seungkwan Seokmin and Soonyoung) talked for a while before saying goodbye. Soonyoung unlocks the door and pushes it open turning the knob with a half-asleep Junhui clinging to his arm.

"Junnie~, we're home."

Junhui yawns. "I'm so tired." Junhui says as he flops on his bed, muffled by a pillow.

Soonyoung yawns. "Yeah it's been a long day." Soonyoung flops back into his bed.  
"What do you think of Seokmin Chan and Seungkwan?" Said Soonyoung letting out another yawn.

"They're cool.." Junhui said, still feeling upset knowing he wasn't Soonyoung's only friend.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Asked Soonyoung sounding concerned something was wrong. "I'm just tired is all, night Soonie." He said as he fell asleep. 

 _'Oh my gosh "Soonie" he's so cute when he says that.'_  Soonyoung thought as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself don't know what this chapter was.


	3. Wen Junhui Has Friends?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Soonyoung meets Junhui's friend and gets mad

Junhui rolled out of bed making a loud noise, loud enough to wake up Soonyoung. "Holy shit are you okay?!" Soonyoung didn't swear often, he was generally pretty innocent...in most peoples eyes.

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Junhui got up and groaned. "What time is it?" Junhui looked at Soonyoung.

 

"Ten past ten." Soonyoung grinned as he put his fingers near his eyes a clock.

 

Junhui chuckled. "You're such a dork." There was a pause before Soonyoung responded.

 

"Hey!" Soonyoung threw a pillow at Junhui. "Okay get up and get dressed so we can walk to class." Junhui said, picking up a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

 

A while later he walks back in to see Soonyoung already dressed and ready to go. "Ready?" Soonyoung said with the same bright smile that drove Junhui insane by how cute he was.

 

"Yep!" Junhui threw his bag over his shoulder. The boys walk out and walk to class together. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

After class the two boys take a walk in the park, Junhui looks down at Soonyoungs empty hand, wanting to take it and intertwine their fingers, Junhui doesn't want to make Soonyoung uncomfortable. Junhui shakes his head. "Something wrong?" Soonyoung asked.

 

 _YES_  is what Junhui wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but didn't. "No." Junhui said coldly.

 

"Oh...okay!" Soonyoung said, knowing how Junhui was he _knew_  something was wrong but kept it to himself.

 

As they make it to the front of the college a familiar face is sitting on the stairs writing something. Junhui waves to the boy and he waves back. "What's this? Wen Junhui has more then one friend?!" Soonyoung said sarcastically getting hit in the arm by Junhui.

"Who is he?" Soonyoung said rubbing his arm.

 

"Xu Minghao from my dance class! He's also Chinese." Junhui said smiling.

 

"Okay one, you take dance class and never told me?! And two, that's amazing! I'm so glad you have another friend!" Soonyoung said, feeling slightly jealous even though he himself had other friends then Junhui.

 

"Well I guess there wasn't a time to bring it up? Anyways let's go up and talk to him!" Junhui practically dragging Soonyoung to his friend. "Hey Jun!" The male stood up opening his arms to give Junhui a hug before Soonyoung tugs him away.

 

"Soonyoung?" Junhui said looking at him, Soonyoung realizes how silly he's being and let's go.

 

 Junhui hugs his dance class friend. "Minghao this is Soonyoung my best friend, Soonyoung this is Minghao." 

 

Theres a pause before Soonyoung speaks. "Nice to meet you Minghao." He smiles at Minghao.

 

"Nice to meet you too Soonyoung." Minghao replies.

 

"We should get going, cya in class Hao!" Junhui and Soonyoung walk to their dorm room. 

  
  


 

 

 

  
Soonyoung pulls Junhui in the room. "Hao?" Soonyoung says angerly. "What the fuck Junhui?!" Soonyoung was obviously really mad.

 

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Junhui is scared he messed up.

 

" _I'm_ your best friend!!" Soonyoung pauses. "Why do you never call me nicknames?" Soonyoung looks down.

 

"Soonyoung, I know you're my best friend, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't." Junhui lifts Soonyoung's head to make him look at him.

 

"Soonyoung? That's not my name." Soonyoung pouts.

 

Junhui sighs, he hates to admit it but Soonyoung looks adorable when he pouts. "Soonie, I'm sorry." Junhui pulls Soonyoung in for a hug. Soonyoung hugs Junhui tightly and pulls away from the hug.

 

"I guess it was stupid of me to get jealous." He sounds guilty. Junhui really wants Soonyoung to stop doubting himself and just kiss him already.

 

"Don't call yourself stupid! I got jealous when I met your friends."

Junhui gives him a reassuring smile. Soonyoung smiles back brightly. As this moment goes on Junhui really wants to pull Soonyoung down into a long kiss, Junhui finds himself staring at Soonyoung's soft lips and shakes his head looking back into Soonyoung's eyes.

"How about we go get some hot chocolate?" Junhui smiles at Soonyoung as he nods. 

  
  


 

 

 

  
Junhui and Soonyoung walk into a cafe and order two hot chocolates, Soonyoung asking for whipped cream and marshmellow's. Junhui found his sweet-tooth was cute, but Junhui thinks everything about Kwon Soonyoung is cute. The two boys take a seat in a booth across from eachother. "This is nice." Soonyoung said clutching his cup.

 

"Yeah, it is." Junhui smiled. Junhui takes a sip of his hot chocolate burning his tounge. "Shit." He whispered making Soonyoung giggle.

"You piece of shit." Junhui says out of anger.

 

"Junnie-Hyung don't get mad~" Soonyoung said, the usage of _'Hyung'_ making him cringe.

 

"We were only born 5 days apart i'm not your 'Hyung'. Junhui said sternly. Which made the corners of Soonyoung's mouth turn down.

 

"Yeah yeah, are you okay?" He looked at Junhui.

 

"Yeah just burnt my tounge." Junhui looks at Soonyoung and yawns.

"Let's go back I'm sleepy." Junhui said through another yawn.

 

"Okay but I'm not carrying you this time." Soonyoung and Junhui get up and go to their dorm, Junhui falling into his bed falling asleep easily. Soonyoung giggles quietly as he lays down and falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF SOONYOUNG GETTING JEALOUS


	4. Soonyoung's Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung has a confession to tell Junhui.

Even though it was a weekend that didn't stop Soonyoung from waking up his best friend. "Fuck Soonyoung It's 9 AM on a saturday morning let me sleep." Junhui groaned as Soonyoung was right next to his face.

 

"Nope! Get up ya lazy fucker." Soonyoung pulled Junhui's sheets off of him.

 

"KWON SOONYOUNG IT'S  _FREEZING_  IN HERE." Junhui yelled.

 

"Don't be such a baby! It wouldn't be as cold if you didn't sleep  **half**  naked." Soonyoung pouted. 

 

Junhui stood up pulling a shirt over his dark brown hair falling down on his tanned chest. "I hate you." Junhui exclaimed.

 

"Shut up you  _love_  me!" Soonyoung said in the same bright and bubbly voice.

 

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" Junhui said buttoning his jeans not bothering to even leave the room, Soonyoung had probably seen his ass more then anyone he knew so what's the point anymore? Junhui was too tired to think straight.

 

"Because I got lonely." Soonyoung pouted.

 

"You're such a dork." Junhui chuckles. Soonyoung huffs.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Junhui looks back at Soonyoung once he's fully dressed.

 

"Yes!! Annnnd I found this great waffle place just around the corner." Soonyoung jumps up like an excited child which makes Junhui grin brightly.

 

"Sounds great!" Junhui says as he slips on his high-top black converse. Soonyoung beaming.

"You are way to excited for waffles." Junhui's chuckle turns into full of laughter. 

 

"Just shut up and let's go already! I'm  _starving_." Soonyoung grabs Junhui's hand and drags him down the hallway out to the front of the school. Soonyoung's hand is soft and warm even in the cold autumn weather.   
  


 

 

  
Junhui and Soonyoung enter this waffle place Soonyoung was excited about. Soonyoung let's go of Junhui's hand making him frown. Junhui let's Soonyoung order for the both of them and sits down alone waiting for Soonyoung. Junhui can't get the thought of Soonyoung's soft warm hands out of his head.  _'Am I dreaming? Or did I really hold hands with Kwon Soonyoung?!'_ Junhui thought to himself. A few minutes later Soonyoung comes over and sets a plate of waffles with maple syrup and a pad of butter on top.

"These look amazing." Junhui said cutting the waffles.

 

"Told ya!" Soonyoung said muffled by food.

 

"What did I say about talking while eating Soonyoung?" Junhui said sternly.

 

"Sorry dad." Soonyoung pouts as Junhui cringes at his use of  _dad._

 

"Oh my god please never call me  _dad_  again." Junhui says before taking a bite of his food. 

 

Soonyoung giggles. "What would you rather me call you  _daddy_?" Soonyoung laughs as Junhui cringes more.

 

"Kwon Soonyoung I swear if we weren't in public I would slap you across the face." People around them stare at the two Junhui hiding his face from embarrassment. 

 

"It's just young love!" An unknown woman says to someone sitting next to her.

 

Junhui's face flushed red. "Does everyone think we're gay for eachother or what?" Soonyoung says leaning towards Junhui and giggling.

 

"To be fair you do wear really tight pants." Junhui chuckles as he looks up at Soonyoung.

 

"Says the  _homosexual._ " Soonyoung pouts.

 

"Ouch." Junhui says.

 

"Also Junnie I have to talk with you once we get back." Soonyoung says standing up.

 

"Okay?" Junhui says confused as he stands up.

 

Soonyoung had already paid so they walk back outside the cool autumn breeze blowing in the boys hair. They walk into their dorm room and Junhui sits on Soonyoung's bed as he sits next to him.

 

"What did you want to talk about?" Junhui looks over to his best friend.

 

"I..I think I'm gay." Soonyoung says looking at the ground.

 

"I fucking knew it." Junhui hugs Soonyoung.

 

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Soonyoung whines.

 

"To be fair you stare at a lot of your friends asses when we go to parties." Junhui chuckles.

 

Soonyoung sighs. "Well I'm glad you understand and all y'know since Korea isn't the most accepting of it." Soonyoung sighs again.

 

"Well we aren't in Korea now are we?" Junhui gives Soonyoung a warm smile.

 

"Yeah. Thank you for being such a great" Soonyoung has trouble making out the last word. " _Friend._ " Soonyoung looks at Junhui.

 

  ** _CRASH._** Junhui's heart breaking as Soonyoung friend zoned him. But what was he expecting? He knew Soonyoung didn't share the same feelings. "It's my job." Junhui keeping his smile even if his heart was in a million pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA TELL HIM THIS CHAPTER


	5. Soonyoung's Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung somehow gets Junhui to buy him drinks

"Hey we should go out for drinks to celebrate!" Junhui said taking his mind off of what Soonyoung had said.

 

"Yeah! As long as you pay." The corners of Soonyoung's mouth turning up.

 

"Okay, fine, but only this once." Junhui said standing up and stretching.

 

"Can I invite some friends?" Soonyoung said also standing up, Junhui frowning slightly.

 

"Yeah, do you mind if I invite Minghao?" Junhui said knowing it would make Soonyoung as jealous as he was.

 

"Sure." Soonyoung said trying to not let his jealousy get the best of him.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung text their friends before heading to a bar not too far from the college. They walk in to find a short man sitting next to Minghao, Junhui and Soonyoung walk up to them. 

 

"Jihoon! I see you've met Minghao, this is Junhui." He gestures to the taller male next to him. 

 

"Nice to meet you J...Junhui? I'm Lee Jihoon." Jihoon bows to Junhui.

 

"Nice to meet you too." Junhui sits next to Minghao followed by Soonyoung sitting next to him.

 

"So Jun why did you invite me here?" Minghao says looking over to Junhui.

 

"To celebrate something." Junhui orders 4 shots of straight vodka in broken English.

 

"Damn are you  _trying_  to get me shit-faced?" Soonyoung says chuckling.

 

"Yes, you must get shit-faced tonight, don't worry I'll carry you back to the dorm." Junhui says with a grin.

 

"I like his style." Jihoon says downing the shot. 

 

Minghao looks down at it before looking back to Junhui who just nods and he downs it choking a bit.

 

"Okay Soonyoung we're gonna take it together like a married couple." Junhui says jokingly.

"Jesus I told you I was gay but damn." Soonyoung links arms with Junhui as they both down the shot.

"Blegh! Junhui you demon." Soonyoung pouts.

 

"Jesus just fuck already." Minghao says laughing as Jihoon joins in.

Junhui hits Minghao in the arm. 

 

A few hours (and many beverages) later Soonyoung is as Junhui wanted  _shit-faced._  

 

The boys danced for a bit. It was stopped once Soonyoung tried to gring on Junhui. 

 

"Junnie" Soonyoung says following with a hiccup. "Carry me back." Soonyoung holds his arms up like a child. Minghao and Jihoon had left a while ago. "Okay okay hold on." Junhui puts his wallet and phone in his back pocket and picking Soonyoung up, cradling him like a baby walking back to the dorm. 

 

"Soonyoung get my keys for me please?" His keys were in his back pocket, Soonyoung grabs them (and grabbing something else if you catch my drift) handing them to Junhui. Junhui unlocks the door pushing it open when he turned the knob.

He sets Soonyoung down on his bed before trying to walk back to his own.

 

"Junnieeeeee." Soonyoung whined. 

 

"Yes Soonyoung?" Junhui looked back at the drunken male. 

 

"Will you cuddle with me?" Soonyoung says obviously very  _very_ drunk. 

 

"No, Soonyoung." Junhui said sternly as he pulled Soonyoung's jeans off to put sweatpants on him. "I regret this now." Junhui said annoyed.

 

"Just cuddle meeeee!" Soonyoung pouts and gives Junhui his puppy eyes, Junhui's biggest weakness.

 

"Fine. You're gonna regret this when sober." Junhui sat in the drunken males bed as Soonyoung pulled him down and cuddled him drifting off to sleep.   
  
  


 

 

 

As morning came the sun shining through the blinds gracing Soonyoung's soft pale skin. Soonyoung opens his eyes and shakes Junhui. Once Junhui sleeply wakes up he flushes red.

 

"I'm so sorry for whatever I made you do when I was drunk." Soonyoung said chuckling a bit. 

 

"It's fine, I regret letting you drink that much." Junhui said as he sat up followed by Soonyoung. 

 

"Agh my head." Soonyoung said with a pounding headache. 

"Could you get the pain killers out of my bag?" Soonyoung points to an orange backpack laying on the floor.

 

Junhui opens one of the bags pockets taking out a bottle of Advil and handing it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung takes out a couple pills putting them in his mouth followed by a drink of water.

 

"What would I do without you?" Soonyoung says laughing to himself. 

 

"You'd probably be living in your parents basement." Junhui says jokingly. 

 

"Ouch." Soonyoung says clutching his chest but let's a laugh slip out.

"Thanks..for everything." Soonyoung says fiddling with his thumbs.

 

"No problem, I am your best friend." Junhui playfuly punches Soonyoung's arm. Soonyoung hugs Junhui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Soonyoung is something else eh?


	6. Minghao. . .I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung needs Minghao's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will start to get longer from this one on~

Eventually both of the boys had fallen asleep, Soonyoung at his pillow and Junhui on the floor. Junhui wakes up yawning and stretching, he throws a pillow at Soonyoung to wake him up. 

 

"Junnie I'm sleeping." Soonyoung whines. 

 

"That's what I said saturday morning bitch." Junhui says annoyed. 

 

"Fineeee." Soonyoung stretches and rubs his eyes sitting up and looking at Junhui. 

 

 "I'm going to get some coffee, want anything?" Junhui asks. 

 

"Iced Americano." Soonyoung responds.

 

"Okay be back in a bit." Junhui says as he pulls a shirt over his head grabbing his phone and wallet before walking out of the room. 

 

Soonyoung flops back. "When did I even start to like him? How do I even make him like me?" Soonyoung questioned. Little did he know Junhui was madly in love with him since they were kids. Soonyoung picks up his phone, remembering Minghao had given him his phone number just in case he needed it. 

"I could ask Minghao? They are friends after all." Soonyoung said starting a text conversation. 

  
  
                                                                                                          Kwon Soonyoung started a conversation At 9:24 AM

  
Minghao: Soonyoung? Is everything okay?  
Soonyoung: Yeah..I just need some advice?  
Minghao: Okay, what about?   
Soonyoung: Uhm Jun..  
Minghao: Lmao why are you asking me? You're his best friend  
Soonyoung: Well it's just I think I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do..  
Minghao: Just tell him you love him.  
Soonyoung: I wish it was that easy..  
Minghao: Or just give it time, see how it plays out and maybe some day you'll be able to tell him  
Soonyoung: Thanks Minghao.  
Minghao: No problem, now I gtg cya  
Soonyoung: Cya.   
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Soonyoung locks his phone setting it on his chest sighing deeply. A little after that Junhui walks back in holding two Iced Americanos handing one to Soonyoung and brightly smiling holding two straws in his mouth putting down his cup on a desk taking both straws out of his mouth handing one to Soonyoung before tapping his on the desk and pulling off the paper and inserting the straw. 

 

"Thanks." Soonyoung said grinning and ripping the paper with his teeth before inserting it to the lid of his cup taking a sip joyfully. 

 

"Someone's happy?" Junhui said before taking a sip of his own.

 

"Yeah! I am." Soonyoung said that big grin never leaving his face. 

 

"Why?" Junhui asks taking another sip of his drink.

 

"I don't know." Soonyoung replies. "Also did I do" Soonyoung pauses. "Or say anything weird while I was drunk?" Soonyoung asks looking at the ground. 

 

"No, not that I can think of aside from you asking me to cuddle you, and trying to grind on me at the bar." Junhui says taking a long sip. 

 

"Oh my god I tried to grind on you? I'm so sorry." Soonyoung says hiding his face red from embarrassment. 

 

"Eh it's fine you've done it before remember?" Junhui says holding in a laugh. 

 

"WHAT?!" Soonyoung says in shock. 

 

"I'm just pulling your leg." Junhui laughs. 

 

"Oh my god I hate you." Soonyoung hits Junhui's arm and pouts.

"So I didn't  _actually_  grind on you, right?" Soonyoung asks his face still flushed red.

 

When Junhui thinks back the answer is  _yes_  Soonyoung did grind on Junhui before he pushed him away rolling his eyes. 

"No." Junhui replies not wanting to make it awkward. 

 

Soonyoung let's out a sigh of relief.

 

  _'What would have happened if I hadn't pushed Soonyoung away?'_  Junhui can't help but wonder. After a bit of talking and finishing their drinks Soonyoung gets dressed coming out in a plain sky blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans hugging his thighs in a way that drives Junhui crazy.

 

"Do we _have_  to go to class?" Soonyoung whines.

 

"Yes, unless you want to end up living in your parents basement." Junhui says chuckling and throwing his bag over his shoulder. Soonyoung stops his feet and whines like a child before actually grabbing his bag and doing the same.   
  
  


 

 

  
After class the boys run into one of Soonyoung's friends again, the dark-haired man with round glasses and a book in his hand. 

"Oh! Wonwoo~" Soonyoung smiles at the man.

 

"Hello Soonyoung, who's this?" Wonwoo gestures to Junhui.

 

"This is Junhui, my best friend since we were kids!" Soonyoung beaming. 

 

"Oh, well I outta get going, have a nice day." Wonwoo shoots a glare at Junhui before walking off. 

 

 _'What the hell was that about?!_ '  Junhui thought. 

 

The boys make their way back to the dorm walking in and Soonyoung flops on his bed. 

 

"I'm so sorry bed, I'll never leave you again!" Soonyoung says as he cuddles a pillow. 

 

Junhui can't help but roll his eyes and smile at Soonyoung, he's too adorable for Junhui.

"Hey Soonyoung was there a reason your friend glared at me like that?" Junhui asks while sitting on his bed. 

 

"Hm? Wonwoo is weird when it comes to people." Soonyoung says turning his head to look at Junhui. 

 

"Oh...alright." Junhui says looking down frowning. 

 

"Don't worry about it!" Soonyoung says grinning at Junhui in hopes to cheer him up. 

 

Junhui smiles back at Soonyoung. "Okay, if you say so." Junhui leans back into his bed. 

"But did I do something wrong to him?" Junhui asks.

 

"Jun, like I said, don't worry about it." Soonyoung replies as Junhui sighs deeply.

 

"Sorry, I just, don't want any of your friends to hate me." Junhui says sitting back up to look at Soonyoung. 

 

"I'm sure he was just having a bad day!" Soonyoung said trying to reassure Junhui. 

 

"Right...right." Junhui smiled at Soonyoung. 

"Thanks." Junhui says. 

 

"No need to thank me." Soonyoung smiles and Junhui smiles back. Soonyoung unlocks his phone to 5 texts from Wonwoo. He looks at the texts. 

  
  
Wonwoo: Soonyoung, why the hell did you not tell me about this "childhood best friend" of yours?!  
Wonwoo: Kwon Fucking Soonyoung answer me  
Wonwoo: SOONYOUNG YOU ASS  
Wonwoo: Answer my fucking texts.  
Wonwoo: I'm gonna go to your fucking dorm if you don't answer me.   
Soonyoung: jfc Wonwoo calm down  
Soonyoung: I thought I have told you about Junhui before?  
Wonwoo: Bitch you thought wrong  
Soonyoung: Oh, well I don't see why you're upset???  
Wonwoo: Ugh you know what? Nevermind. I'll see you in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	7. I Still Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets mad because he's a petty lil bitch- i mean he gets jealous.

Soonyoung locks his phone confused on why Wonwoo was so upset, he looks at Junhui with sadness in his eyes. 

 

"What happened?" Junhui says his eyebrows turning down. 

 

"I think Wonwoo's pissed at me." Soonyoung says looking down. 

 

"I knew it, he  _hates_ me." Junhui said while fiddling with his fingers.

 

"Jun..." Soonyoung looks over at Junhui. 

"You know what? We're going to straighten this out right now." Soonyoung stands up and grabs Junhui by the wrist dragging him to Wonwoo's dorm room. He pounds his fist on Wonwoo's door before an angry looking Wonwoo opens it.

 

"What the hell do you want Kwon Soonyoung?" Wonwoo looks over to Junhui. "And why did you bring  _him_?" Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

"You have  _NO_  reason to hate Junhui, he's done nothing to you." Soonyoung growls.

 

"You don't understand Soonyoung." Wonwoo's voice breaks. 

 

"THEN FUCKING EXPLAIN WHY DON'T YOU?" Soonyoung is  _pissed._  

 

"YOU TOLD ME  _I_  WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN YOU BRING THIS WHORE ALONG AND SUDDENLY HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Wonwoo is just as pissed. 

 

People in the hallway stare as two boys yell at eachother in Korean.

 

"Okay first of all Junhui is  _NOT_  a whore. And second of all you were my best friend, I can have more then one friend jesus fucking christ Wonwoo." Soonyoung turns on his heel and stomps off with Junhui. 

 

Wonwoo slams his door. 

 

Soonyoung and Junhui walk up to their door and walk in. "I'm so sorry Jun." Soonyoung says sitting down putting his face in his hands.

 

"Don't apologize for that jerk Soonie." Junhui sits next to him rubbing Soonyoung's back.

 

"I can't believe him." Soonyoung says as he lays his head on Junhui's shoulder. 

 

"I can't either." Junhui says as he rests his head on Soonyoung's head.

 

"Can we just go get fucking shit-faced?" Soonyoung says through a chuckle.

 

"Sure, you need to calm down after all of that." Junhui says smiling to himself. 

 

"You're such a good friend." Soonyoung says as he lifts his head.

 

"It's my job." Junhui says as he stands up. He and Soonyoung make their way down to the bar just off campus. They walk in and sit at the bar. 

 

"Straight whiskey." Soonyoung says to the bartender in broken English.

 

Junhui doesn't order anything since this was about Soonyoung. Soonyoung gets his drink that he downs in one go before ordering another.

 

"Slow down Soonyoung." Junhui says as he chuckles.

 

"I said I wanted to get shit-faced so I'm getting shit-faced." Soonyoung says before downing another drink. Followed by another...and another and another till he is indeed, shit-faced. 

 

"Let's go dance." Soonyoung says as he stands up grabbing Junhui's hand. 

 

"Fine, only cause this night is about you." Junhui says as he rolls his eyes Soonyoung leading him to the dance floor.

 

Soonyoung is pretty good at dancing, even when he is intoxicated. And so is Junhui. It takes no more then 10 minutes before Soonyoung (god help Junhui) starts grinding on Junhui.

 

"Soonyoung stop you're drunk." Junhui tries pushing Soonyoung away. 

 

"Don't fight it babe." Soonyoung says with a smirk.

 

"KWON SOONYOUNG GET OFF ME!" Junhui yells out, other people in the bar looking at the two boys wondering if they should call the cops.

 

"Come on babe you know you like it." Soonyoung is not like himself. 

 

"You are going to regret this tomorrow." Junhui rolls his eyes and just let's Soonyoung do whatever. 

 

This goes on for at least 20 more minutes before Soonyoung stops. "Can we please go back to the dorm now?" Junhui asks.

 

"As long as you carry me." Soonyoung holds out his arms. Junhui rolls his eyes but picks him up and cradles him like a baby carrying him back to the dorm. Junhui sets him down on his bed and sighs.

 

"I love you~" Soonyoung says as he drifts off to sleep. 

 

Junhui is flushed red but knows Soonyoung isn't sober. 

 

Soonyoung's phone goes off and Junhui decides to see the text. 

  
  
Wonwoo: Soonyoung, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can we meet up tomorrow after class?  
Soonyoung: This is Junhui. Soonyoung is drunk and asleep. Please leave Soonyoung alone he doesn't need your bullshit.  
Wonwoo: It's wrong to use someone elses phone when they're unconscious Junhui.   
Soonyoung: Yeah, it's also wrong to be a dick to your "best friend".   
  


 

 

 

  
Junhui puts Soonyoung's phone down and falls asleep himself. Before he knows it morning comes. 

 

Junhui opens his eyes and looks over to Soonyoung sleeping peacefully. _'Fuck, why did I respond to Wonwoo last night?'_  Junhui thinks.

 

Soonyoung eventually wakes up with a pounding headache. "Fuck, I really need to stop telling you to let me get drunk." Soonyoung laughs and sits up.

 

"Yep." Junhui says nervous that Soonyoung will hate him for responding to Wonwoo. 

 

"Okay let's get this out of the way, what did I do to you last night?" Soonyoung chuckles. 

 

"Just the usual. Grinding on me, I tried to stop you but gave up eventually." Junhui says chuckling. 

 

"Jesus why am I like that when drunk?" Soonyoung says as he picks up his phone. "Also, Wonwoo texted you last night, And I may have responded." Junhui said, heart pounding.

 

"Fuck, what did he want?" Soonyoung unlocks his phone and looks at the texts. Soonyoung sighs.

 

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it." Junhui looks down.

 

"It's fine, I would have done the same for you." Soonyoung says, locking his phone and laying it down on his lap. 

 

"So you don't hate me?" Junhui says as he looks up at Soonyoung. 

 

"No, I could never hate you." Soonyoung says as he looks at Junhui in the eyes and grins. 

 

There's silence before the younger speaks. "Thank you, for taking care of me." Soonyoung says. 

 

"It's my job." Junhui says the corners of his mouth turning up.

 

"Wait fuck we have class today?" Soonyoung says jumping out of bed and scrambling to get clothes.

 

"Yeah, and we have class with Wonwoo." Junhui shivers. Soonyoung grabs a his clothes running to the bathroom. Once Soonyoung comes back in he's wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie overtop unzipped paired with the same black skinny jeans. 

 

"Why do you wear the same black skinny jeans everyday?" Junhui says as he slips on his favorite black hightop converse shoes.

 

"They make my ass look good, plus I have multiple pairs." Soonyoung slips on black tennis shoes. 

 

"Yeah, okay." Junhui says as he rolls his eyes and throws his bag over his shoulder. 

 

"I am going to walk in front of you." Soonyoung says as he chuckles and puts his bag over his shoulders. Soonyoung and Junhui walk out and lock their dorm room door. Soonyoung runs ahead of Junhui. "SEE!" Soonyoung yells out. 

 

Junhui agrees that it does look good but rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever let's just go to our English class." 

 

The boys make their way to English class. Once they walk in the class they're greeted by their English teacher (who is a student-teacher). A Korean-American male stands at the front of the class. 

"Soonyoung, Junhui, you're late." The teacher says looking at the boys. 

 

"We're so sorry Mr. Hong, it won't happen again!" Soonyoung says in broken English as he bows. 

 

"Alright, take your seats." Says the teacher. 

 

After class and many, many glares towards Junhui from Wonwoo the boys separate to their different classes leaving Soonyoung in a class with Wonwoo. 

 

"Soonyoung, I need to talk with you in private after class." Wonwoo says. 

 

After class Wonwoo and Soonyoung stand up putting they're stuff in their bags and walking out. Wonwoo takes Soonyoung outside. 

 

"What the hell do you want?" Soonyoung asks crossing his arms. 

 

"Soonyoung, please, don't leave me.." Wonwoo says desperation in his voice.

 

"And why should I stay? You've been nothing but a pest these past few days." Soonyoung says annoyed.

 

"Because...I'm in love with you still Kwon Soonyoung." Wonwoo says looking down. 

 

"What-" Soonyoung is interrupted by Wonwoo's lips meeting his. Junhui was outside talking with Minghao asking for notes when Minghao points to Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Junhui's heart shatters into a million pieces. Soonyoung pushes Wonwoo away. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FIRST YOU ACT LIKE A DICK TO MY BEST FRIEND CALLING HIM A WHORE THEN YOU TRY TO MAKE UP WITH ME BY KISSING ME?!" Soonyoung is taken aback by Wonwoo's sudden confession and kiss. 

 

"I..I still I love you Kwon Soonyoung!! I wasn't gonna let him get in the way of us." Wonwoo says. 

 

"Wonwoo, I....I love someone else, I'm sorry." Soonyoung runs off towards Junhui and Minghao. 

"I'm a jerk, I hurt him I know I did." Soonyoung says burrying his head in Junhui's chest.

 

"Soonyoung..What was with that?" Junhui asks.

 

"Me..and Wonwoo. We used to date before he cheated on me." Soonyoung chokes back tears. 

 

"Let's go back to the dorm." Junhui says as he hands Minghao his keys so he can carry Soonyoung. Minghao takes his keys walking with them back to their dorm.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

Minghao unlocks the door to Junhui and Soonyoung's dorm room turning the knob and pushing the door open. Minghao walks in after Junhui with Soonyoung in his arms. Junhui sets Soonyoung down on his bed and sits next to him rubbing his back. "Fuck, I got over him, I thought he would get over me." Soonyoung says leaning his head on Junhui's shoulder.

 

"Shhh it's okay." Junhui says his voice calming. 

 

"He fucking kissed me, I have a headache." Soonyoung says. 

 

"Trust me I'm as mad as you are." Junhui continues to rub his hand up and down Soonyoung's back. 

 

"So, he's an ex that's been hating on Junhui?" Minghao asks. 

 

"Yeah." Soonyoung replies. 

 

"But, why?" Minghao asks tilting his head. 

 

"Do you know how many people think me and Junhui are fucking?" Soonyoung replies chuckling a bit. 

 

"Wait, you aren't?" Minghao says jokingly. 

 

"Ha ha very funny." Junhui says rolling his eyes.

 

Minghao looks at Junhui then at Soonyoung he can practically read both of their minds. Minghao raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "What's so funny?" Soonyoung asks. "Nothing." Minghao replies holding in laughter. 

"I have to get going now, see you both around." Minghao says giving Junhui a look before leaving. 

 

"So, I overheard you saying there was someone else you love..?" Junhui asks stomach in knots.

 

"Oh, uhm yeah.." Soonyoung replies. "But he probably doesn't feel the same." Soonyoung says. 

 

"Well whoever he is if he doesn't feel the same he's an idiot!" Junhui says. 

 

"He isn't an idiot.." Soonyoung mumbles. 

 

"What was that?" Junhui asks. 

 

"Nothing." Soonyoung replies.

 

"So are you going to lean on me all day?" Junhui says through a chuckle. 

 

"You're warm and it's cold so yes, yes I am." Soonyoung wraps his arms around Junhui's waist. 

"Whatever." Junhui laughs and puts an arm over Soonyoung pulling him closer to his body. Soonyoung smiles as he slowly drifts to sleep. Junhui grins and gets a text from Minghao. 

  
  
Minghao: Please tell me you got laid  
Jun: Dude, he fell asleep cuddling me  
Minghao: ;)  
Jun: StOP YOU PErV  
Minghao: Never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't like the way I made Wonwoo, I'm sure everyone will hate the way I made Wonwoo, eventually he will come around and stop being like this. BUT THAT SOFT SOONHUI AT THE END MMMMMMMM


	8. Halloween's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the day before Halloween and Junhui needs a costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this and the next two chapters during Halloween time.

Soonyoung woke up before Junhui.  _'Holy fuck am I asleep on Jun?'_  Soonyoung thought before sitting up and trying to shake Junhui awake.

"Jun~" Soonyoung says gently in Junhui's ear while shaking him. 

 

Shivers send down Junhui's spine when Soonyoung talks softly in his ear, he opens one eye to find Soonyoung hovering over him, Junhui's face flushes red. 

 

"Good morning." Soonyoung says smiling brightly.

 

"Morning." Junhui says looking into Soonyoung's sparkly dark brown eyes his pink bangs falling close to Junhui's face. 

 

Soonyoung gets off of Junhui and sits up, Junhui frowns but sits up himself.

 

"Oh! Tomorrow is Halloween! What are you gonna be?" Soonyoung says grinning from ear to ear. 

 

"I hadn't really thought about Halloween." Junhui says still gazing into Soonyoung's eyes. "

 

What?! Oh my gosh we need to get you a Halloween costume! There is  _no_  way I'm taking you to Seokmin's party without a costume!" Soonyoung says shocked Junhui doesn't have a costume.

 

"Uhm, alright?" Junhui says tilting his head in confusion.

 

"Eee!!" Soonyoung jumps up. 

 

"Calm down." Junhui says through a chuckle.

 

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do this though." Soonyoung says scrambling to put some clothes on. 

 

"You're so cute when excited." Junhui says as he pulls a loose black shirt over his head. 

 

"Okay now put your shoes on cause we have shopping to do!" Soonyoung says grinning.

 

"But it's the day before Halloween, won't it all be gone?" Junhui says slipping on his shoes.

 

"I'm sure theres still a vampire or zombie left." Soonyoung says grabbing his phone and wallet tucking them into his back pocket.

 

"Alright." Junhui says doing the same and grabbing his keys. (thank god one of them remembered) The boys make their way out of the dorm.   
  
  


 

 

 

The boys walk into a Halloween shop. "Last minute costume?" The cashier says. 

 

"Yeah this one didn't think about a costume." Soonyoung says chuckling and looking at Junhui. 

The boys walk over to a section of costumes. "Well you could always be a sexy nurse." Soonyoung says pointing to a costume. 

 

"In your dreams." Junhui says chuckling. Soonyoung picks up a devil costume.

 

"What about a devil?." Soonyoung says looking at Junhui.

 

"Alright, Let's go buy it." Junhui says. Soonyoung and Junhui walk up to the cashier. 

 

"That'll be 38.89." The cashier says, Soonyoung scrambles through his wallet before handing the woman his credit card. After paying they take the bag.

 

"Thank you!" Soonyoung says bowing to the woman as the boys walk out. 

"You are going to be the  _hottest_  devil at this party." Soonyoung says as they cross the street. The casual flirting became normal to them.

 

"Eh I don't know about that." Junhui says chuckling. 

 

"No, seriously!" Soonyoung says as they walk to the front of the school.

 

"Stop you're gonna make me blush in front of all these people you jerk." Junhui says hitting Soonyoung's arm playfully. 

 

"Maybe that's what I want." Soonyoung says laughing. 

 

Junhui rolls his eyes. A familiar face starts jogging towards the two boys.

 

"Hey Soonyoung, Junhui, do you have your costumes ready for the party tomorrow?" Seokmin says smiling at the two boys. 

 

"Yup! Just got Junhui's since he didn't even know about the party." Soonyoung says and chuckles.

 

"Okay I have to go, see you both tomorrow!" And with that said Seokmin is gone leaving the two boys alone.

 

They make their ways to the dorms, walking down the hallways everyone has seemed to already decorated making Soonyoung smile.

 

Junhui pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door turning the knob and pushing the door open for Soonyoung, Junhui walks in after him. Soonyoung tosses the bag on Junhui's bed and sits on a spinny chair. Junhui sits down on his bed. 

 

"So what is your costume Soonyoung?" Junhui looks at the boy spinning around in a chair like a child.

 

"I'm going as an angel!" Soonyoung grins at Junhui. 

 

"So that's why you picked out a devil costume." Junhui says rolling his eyes and chuckling.

 

"Yeah, pretty much." Soonyoung says and chuckles too. 

 

"This is why I call you a dork you dork." Junhui says followed by Soonyoung standing up and walking over to hit him, since he span around (like an idiot) he loses his balance from dizziness he falls on Junhui instead. Junhui's eyes widen to see the younger pink-haired male on top of him. 

 

"You okay?" Junhui asks.

 

"Yeah, thanks to you." Soonyoung replies followed by a chuckle. 

 

"All I did was sit here and you fell on me but okay." Junhui says. 

 

"At least I didn't fall on the floor." Soonyoung says getting off Junhui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no time to finish this chapter U-U. Next one will be longer.


	9. Halloween Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, Soonyoung and Junhui go to Seokmin's party!

There was silence for a while, Junhui yawns. 

 

"Tired?" Soonyoung asks looking up at Junhui. 

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed, night." Junhui says through a yawn as he lays his head on a pillow and closes his eyes. 

 

"Night." Soonyoung says smiling as he walks to his own bed laying down falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

 

Before they know it morning falls, light gracing Junhui's face as Soonyoung opens his eyes.  _'Why is he hot even when asleep?'_  Soonyoung thinks. He sits up and stretches, Junhui still asleep (like always) Soonyoung considers waking him up himself. Soonyoung admires him for a little bit longer before walking over to his bed, he leans in to his ear and says softly. "Junnie~ wake up." 

 

Junhui's eyes flutter open. "Oh, morning Soonyoung." Junhui says through a yawn.

 

"Morning~" Soonyoung says grinning from ear to ear. 

 

"Someone's happy." Junhui says chuckling softly.

 

"Yeah! I am!" Soonyoung replies with the same grin on his face. 

 

"Why?" Junhui asks sitting up and tilting his head. 

 

"Becauseeeee! It's Halloween." Soonyoung replies. 

"And I get to spend it with you!" Soonyoung still grinning brightly. 

 

"Well we spend every Halloween together Soonyoung." Junhui says through a chuckle.

 

"Why you gotta ruin my fun?" Soonyoung says pouting.

 

"What do you want me to do? Pretend this is our first Halloween together?" Junhui asks rolling his eyes. 

 

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." Soonyoung says.

 

"Oh my gosh!! Our first Halloween together!!!" Junhui says in a sarcastic tone.

 

"Better." Soonyoung says chuckling.

 

A few hours pass and the boys are ready for the party. 

 

"How does it look?" Junhui asks turning to Soonyoung.

 

"It looks great on you!" Soonyoung says grinning. 

 

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Junhui says.

 

"Alright, let's head to Seokmin's apartment!" Soonyoung says standing up and putting his phone and keys in his pocket, Junhui does the same. The boys make their way down the hallway then out of the dorms.   
  


 

 

 

  
The two boys walk into Seokmin's shared apartment. The living room is decorated with plastic pumpkins and cobwebs galore. Seokmin walks up to the boys. "Nice costumes!" Says Seokmin who's dressed like Harry Potter. "

 

Thanks! You don't look to bad yourself." Soonyoung replies grinning.

 

"Thanks, have a good time at the party." Seokmin leans in closer to Junhui and whispers. "Don't let him drink too much, I've heard what he's like." Seokmin walks off as Junhui chuckles. 

 

"What did he say to you?" Soonyoung looks to Junhui. 

 

"Nothing." Junhui replies and chuckles. 

 

"Wen Junhui you better tell me-" Soonyoung is cut off once he sees Wonwoo and a very tall male right next to him.

 

"Soonyoung?" Junhui says tilting his head.

 

"Why the hell is he here." Soonyoung points to Wonwoo. 

 

"Oh great, and I was thinking tonight would be fun." Junhui says frowning.

 

"No, it will be! We just have to avoid Wonwoo and that guy he's with." Soonyoung says as he pulls Junhui over to a table with all the booze. 

 

"He's gonna walk up to us just watch." Junhui says as Wonwoo and the tall male walk up to them. 

 

"Hello Soonyoung, Junhui." Wonwoo says Junhui in a nasty tone. 

 

"Hello Wonwoo, who's the guy?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Oh, I'm Kim Mingyu, you must be Soonyoung I've heard a lot about you." The tall male says.

"And who is this?" Mingyu gestures to Junhui. "This is Junhui my," Soonyoung pauses. "boyfriend." Junhui's eyes widen. 

 

"Oh! I didn't know you were dating." Mingyu says. 

 

"Me neither." Wonwoo adds. 

 

"I didn't either." Junhui mumbles. 

 

"Yep! We are madly in love." Soonyoung says grabbing Junhui's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Right Junnie~?" Soonyoung says.

 

"Y-Yep! We are in love." Junhui says. 

 

"Oh well congrats! Now me and Wonwoo must get going." Mingyu says as he grabs Wonwoo's hand and walks off. 

 

"Soonyoung, explain?" Junhui says looking at Soonyoung. 

 

"I want Wonwoo to feel angry, so we're gonna act like a couple." Soonyoung says opening a can of beer.

 

"Oh, well what do couples do?" Junhui asks tilting his head. 

 

"Act cute, hold hands, cuddle, pecks on the cheek, occasionally makeout." Soonyoung says before taking a long drink of his beer, Junhui's eyes widen. 

 

"Well will we have to do all those things?" Junhui asks.

 

"Well it's a party so theres bound to be a lot of couples sucking faces." Soonyoung says as he looks around the room

 

Junhui pecks Soonyoung on the cheek as he sees Wonwoo looking at the two from the corner of his eye. 

 

"Jun?" Soonyoung tilts his head. 

 

"Wonwoo was watching us." Junhui replies quickly. 

 

Soonyoung glances over to Wonwoo and Mingyu on the couch, he grabs Junhui's hands and swings them.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung giggle and Wonwoo walks up to them. "So when did you confess?" Wonwoo says. 

 

"Just a couple days ago." Junhui replies. 

 

"Oh, really?" Wonwoo asks crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, it was super romantic, flowers and everything." Soonyoung replies. 

 

"Uh huh." Wonwoo says. 

 

"Do you not believe us? Or are you too jealous to accept we're in love?" Junhui says. 

 

"Tsk, as if i'd be jealous, I have Mingyu." Wonwoo says gesturing to Mingyu on the couch, Mingyu waves.

 

"It really sounds like you're jealous." Junhui says.

"So why not run along to your boyfriend eh?" Junhui crosses his arms. 

 

"I still don't believe you two." Wonwoo says. "

 

How can we prove it then?" Soonyoung asks. 

 

"Kiss." Wonwoo says with an evil smirk on his face. 

 

"Okay, fine." Soonyoung pecks Junhui on the cheek. 

 

"No, on the lips." Wonwoo says, Soonyoung and Junhui look at eachother.

 

  _'Well shit, Soonyoung's gonna get uncomfortable'_ Junhui thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I n e e d e d t o d o i t o k a y ?


	10. Halloween Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the other Halloween chapter.

Junhui takes Soonyoung's face giving him a look of  _'Sure you wanna go on?'_ Soonyoung nods, Junhui leans closer to his face. Wonwoo still with that evil smirk, all eyes are on Junhui and Soonyoung, Minghao and Seokmin are confused as ever. Junhui places his soft lips on Soonyoung's, Soonyoung leans into the kiss, Junhui pulls away and looks at Wonwoo like  _'I told you so.'_  

 

"Alright, now tell him you love him." Wonwoo says.

 

"What?" Soonyoung says looking at Wonwoo.

 

"Look into his eyes and tell him you love him." Wonwoo isn't kidding but why would he want to see them kiss and for Soonyoung to tell Junhui he loves him? It makes no sense to anyone in the room.

 

Soonyoung looks at Junhui in his dark brown eyes. "I love you, Wen Junhui." Soonyoung says with a straight face but has butterflies in his stomach as if he's confessing.

 

"I love you too." Junhui says.

 

Soonyoung is shocked with Junhui.  _'Man he's a really good actor, it's as if he's actually in love with me.'_  Soonyoung thought, little does he know Junhui isn't acting anymore. "Alright, have a nice night." And with that Wonwoo disappears into the party.

 

"Sorry I dragged you into this." Soonyoung says.

 

"No, it's fine." Junhui says, a warm smile on his face.

 

"Really?" Soonyoung says in shock.

 

"Yeah, you're my best friend." Junhui replies.

 

"You're the best you know that?" Soonyoung says through a chuckle.

 

"Okay let's go dance." Junhui says taking Soonyoung's hand leading him to the dance floor. 

 

Minghao walks up to them (dancing) "Okay what the hell just happened?" Minghao asks.

 

"Oh nothing much just faked being a couple so Wonwoo would see I'm "taken" Soonyoung replies.

 

"Oh, that makes sense." Minghao says giving Junhui a look of  _'You have to tell him eventually.'_  Junhui nods in response. Minghao walks off to someone else in the party.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung start dancing, nothing is awkward even after kissing. A few hours pass and the last of people make their way out of Seokmin's apartment. "See you Monday." Soonyoung says waving. Seokmin winks at Junhui.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

The boys make their way back to their dorm. They walk in. "That was....and interesting party." Junhui says as he takes off his horned headband.

 

"Yeah." Soonyoung replies taking off his feathered wings and halo headband.

 

Theres silence for a while as the boys change into more comfortable clothes. Soonyoung takes a long deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you." Soonyoung blurts out.

 

Junhui's eyes widen and he flushes red. "W..What?" Junhui asks.

 

"I..Am..In..Love..With..You." Soonyoung says pausing between words.

 

"I..." Junhui has trouble finding the right words.

 

"I understand if you don't feel the same...But I can't keep hiding my feelings, Jun." Soonyoung says fiddling his thumbs.

 

"N-No I...I do..." Junhui says stuttering.

 

Soonyoung's eyes widen. "Y-You do?" Soonyoung asks stuttering as well, Junhui sits next to Soonyoung.

 

"Yeah, I have...for a while, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same." Junhui says.

 

"Oh my gosh you don't know how happy I am." Soonyoung says grinning and pulling Junhui into a long tight hug. Junhui breaks out of Soonyoung's grasp. 

 

"C-Can I kiss you?" Junhui asks stuttering.

 

"Of course." Soonyoung says grinning.

 

Junhui puts his hands on Soonyoung's cheeks and leans into his face his soft lips meeting Soonyoung's, the kiss is soft at first then gets deeper and rougher as they go on, Soonyoung parts his lips letting Junhui's tounge explore his mouth. They go on like this till Soonyoung breaks the kiss gasping for air. "You're a great kisser y'know?" Soonyoung says followed by a giggle.

 

"You aren't too bad yourself." Junhui says chuckling, Soonyoung wraps his arms around Junhui's torso, Junhui wraps his arm around Soonyoung. Soonyoung drifts off to sleep, Junhui's phone goes off, Junhui picks up his phone and unlocks it. 

 

  
  
Unknown number: Stay away from Soonyoung.   
Junhui: Yeah, no thanks Wonwoo.  
Unknown number: I said stay away.  
Junhui: Gonna be hard now that he confessed to me, isn't it?  
Unknown number: Why does Soonyoung like someone like you?  
Junhui: 'Cause maybe he knows I won't hurt him like you have.  
Unknown number: ...Yeah...I messed up I know...I was hoping for a second chance..  
Junhui: When you hurt someone you can't assume they'll give you a second chance  
Unknown number: I know...I just want him back in my life, even as just a friend.  
Junhui: Then maybe you shouldn't act the way you do, I'm sure Soonyoung would be friends with you if you clean up your act.  
Unknown number: Right, I'm gonna try...thank you Junhui  
Junhui: Is this Wonwoo I'm talking to??  
Unknown: Haha very funny  
Junhui: Anyways, good luck.  
Unknown number: Thanks, have a good night  
Junhui: You too.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
Junhui locks his phone and sets it down on the bedside table. He sighs heavily and looks at Soonyoung peacefully sleeping on his chest, a smile forms on his face as he wraps his arms around Soonyoung,  _'He's cute even when sleeping'_  Junhui thinks, still smiling brightly as he closes his eyes. Morning falls, the two boys still sleeping peacefully, they don't have class today thankfully. Soonyoung eventually opens his eyes smiling ear to ear when he looks up at Junhui. Soonyoung's arms still around his boyfriend. Junhui opens his eyes to see Soonyoung smiling brightly at him.

 

"Good morning~" Soonyoung says.

 

"Morning." Junhui says yawning.

 

"We don't have class today right?" Junhui asks holding Soonyoung closer to his body.

 

"Nope." Soonyoung says laying his head on Junhui's chest.

 

"Good." Junhui says smiling.

"Let's go on a date today." Junhui says.

 

"Wen Junhui are you asking me out?" Soonyoung says chuckling.

 

"Yes, I am." Junhui says.

 

"Well, yes, we shall." Soonyoung says happily.

 

"I was thinking a movie?" Junhui says. 

 

"That sounds great." Soonyoung replies, smiling.

 

"It's a date." Junhui says.

 

"It's a date." Soonyoung repeats Junhui.

 

Neither of them want to get up, they could honestly stay like this all day, but Soonyoung gets up to get dressed, Junhui gets up as well. Soonyoung puts on his favorite black skinny jeans paired with a blue sweater. Junhui puts on skinny jeans and a loose black shirt. Soonyoung walks over to Junhui and kisses him.

 

"I love you~" Soonyoung says.

 

"I love you too." Junhui replies wrapping his arms around Soonyoung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING. EVERYONE STAY CALM!! STAY FUCKING CALM!!!!!


	11. I Only Love You Junhui.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for ya~

Soonyoung wraps his arms around Junhui's torso and nuzzles Junhui's neck. "We should really leave soon." Soonyoung says.

 

"Yeah, but I don't want to." Junhui responds holding Soonyoung tighter.

 

Soonyoung giggles, pulling away from Junhui's embrace. Junhui kisses his forehead.

 

"Okay, let's go." Junhui says, taking Soonyoung's hand into his own intertwining their fingers. Soonyoung grins from ear to ear as they walk out of their dorm room and out into the hallway.

 

"What if people look at us funny?" Soonyoung says as he up at Junhui.

 

"Then let them look, all that matters is I love you and you love me." Junhui says smiling at Soonyoung.

 

"Right." Soonyoung says grinning as they walk out the school.

 

Minghao running up to the two. "Oh my gosh are you two like, official now? Like it isn't just for Wonwoo?" Minghao asks excited.

 

"Yeah, we are." Junhui says sheepishly face flushing.

 

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so happy for you two I knew you'd gather the confidence to tell him Jun!" Minghao says.

 

"Actually, I confessed to Jun first." Soonyoung says, proud of himself.

 

"Really? Damn, I thought our shy Junhui was finally coming out of his shell." Minghao says shaking his head at Junhui.

 

"I was scared of rejection since Soonyoung is overly friendly so I could never see any signs." Junhui says pouting.

 

"You're so cute when pouting." Soonyoung says kissing Junhui's cheek.

 

"Alright, I'm gonna bounce before I throw up." Minghao says as he jogs away.

 

"Wow, rude." Soonyoung says through a chuckle.

 

"I'll kick his ass later." Junhui says but can't help but laugh.

 

"I'm just glad to be done with all that drama with Wonwoo." Soonyoung says.

 

"Yeah, and if you don't mind me asking..why did you go out with Wonwoo if you only came out to me the other day?" Junhui asks tilting his head.

 

"Well Wonwoo was kind of an experiment, I was just trying it out..little did I know I started falling for him, I walked in on him" Soonyoung pauses. "having sex with someone, it shattered my heart even though he was only a friend who was helping me." Soonyoung says tighting his grip on Junhui's hand.

 

"Fuck, that really sucks." Junhui says.

 

"Yeah, but I got over it, I found real love." Soonyoung says looking at Junhui lovingly.

 

Junhui smiles from ear to ear. "Okay let's go before we're late for the movie." Soonyoung says as he starts walking again, Junhui of course follows him smiling brightly as they walk. 

  
  


 

 

 

  
The couple walks into the movie theater, Junhui gets the tickets and walks into the theater room. They sit down. Soonyoung's hand looking for Junhui's hand, after touching a few things he shouldn't have he finds Junhui's hand and grabs it, intertwining their fingers as they watch the movie. It was a pretty boring movie, both boys can agree on that. The couple walks out to the main lobby.

 

"Well that was" Junhui pauses. "a movie." Junhui says finally with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah." Soonyoung says chuckling with Junhui.

 

The boys make their way out of the theater and go for a calming walk in the park, still holding hands.

 

"I like being able to do this." Soonyoung says.

 

"Do what?" Junhui asks.

 

"Just being able to hold your hand while walking." Soonyoung says smiling to himself.

 

"Same actually, do you know how distracted I would get thinking of holding your hand or even just your fucking skinny jeans." Junhui says.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. "Well to be honest I got in trouble in class since I was thinking of you." Soonyoung says.

 

"Oh really?" Junhui says, deepening his voice. 

 

"Oh my god not like that you pervert!" Soonyoung hits Junhui in the arm.

 

"I was just kidding!" Junhui says laughing.

 

"God I take it back I don't love you anymore, I'm breaking up with you." Soonyoung says pouting.

 

"Babeeee I was kiddinggg." Junhui says untangling their fingers and hugging Soonyoung from the back resting his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Once those words fall from Junhui's mouth Soonyoung stops walking.

 

"Did you just call me  _'babe'_?" Soonyoung says.

 

"Yeah, why?" Junhui asks.

 

Soonyoung can't help but smile while he keeps walking. The boys make their way to the school. 

 

"Fuck, Jun, just keep walking don't look to your left and maybe he won't notice us." Soonyoung says but he sticks out like a sore thumb with his bright pink hair, no one walks up to them and they just enter the school.

 

"Who was it?" Junhui asks.

 

"Wonwoo but" Soonyoung pauses. "He didn't walk up to us." Soonyoung says confused as he unlocks the dorm room door turning the knob and pushing the door open as the boys walk in.

 

"Well, we're a couple now, that's probably why." Junhui says smiling as he clings to the shorter male. Soonyoung smiles and puts his hand on Junhui's.

 

Junhui remembers the texts he had with Wonwoo last night.  _'What was I thinking?'_ Junhui thinks, a slight frown forms on his face.

 

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Yeah, just sad we'll have to go to class tomorrow." Junhui says.

 

"Aww, don't worry we'll spend as much time together we can today~" Soonyoung says.

 

A wave of regret rushed over Junhui, it was selfish to want Soonyoung all to himself, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel Wonwoo would try something if he were to ever be friends with Soonyoung again. Junhui nods at Soonyoung. Soonyoung nuzzles Junhui's neck.

 

"Jun, what's really wrong?" Soonyoung sits up straight and looks at Junhui in his dull brown eyes, they didn't have their usual sparkle. Junhui unlocks his phone and hands it to Soonyoung.

 

"But, why are you worried over this?" Soonyoung asks tilting his head.

 

"It's stupid.." Junhui says looking down.

 

"Nonsense!" Soonyoung says, gently grabbing Junhui's chin making him up look up at Soonyoung. "Now, what is it?" Soonyoung asks, theres silence for a bit before Junhui answers.

 

"I don't trust him." Junhui mumbles.

 

"Say it louder." Soonyoung says.

 

"I don't trust him." Junhui repeats, louder this time.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. "You're so cute, I promise, even if we do become friends again, nothing would happen and if something did it would have been Wonwoo's doing." Soonyoung says.

 

"Right.." Junhui says.

 

"Or, do you just want me all to yourself?" Soonyoung asks followed by a chuckle.

 

Junhui is silent. Soonyoung leans in closer to his face. Junhui is going crazy trying to not grab Soonyoung and pull him into a deep kiss.

 

"You don't have to hide it." Soonyoung says.

 

"Just shut up and come here." Junhui says as he grabs Soonyoung's shoulders and pulls him into a deep kiss. Soonyoung shocked by suddenly being pulled into a kiss from Junhui, but he doesn't pull away. The two go on with kissing taking little breaks for air every once and a while, Junhui's phone buzzes.

 

"Just ignore it." Soonyoung says in between a kiss. His phone buzzes again, and again and again till eventually it drives Soonyoung crazy pulling away from the kiss pouting so Junhui can see what it is.

 

"Sorry Soonyoung." Junhui says as he picks up his phone and unlocks it. 

  
  
Minghao: jun thi s is serious omfff  
Minghao: JUN  
Minghao: JUNHUI  
Minghao: WEN JUNHUI STOP FUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND ANSWER ME DAMMIT  
Junhui: Jesus what do you want  
Minghao: i need ur notessssss i didnt take any in class plz  
Junhui: I hate you so much.  
Minghao: thx now can i pleaseee borrwo ur notes   
Junhui: What class?  
Minghao: math   
Junhui: Yeah, just come by my dorm and you can take em  
Minghao: TYSM ILY  
  


 

 

 

  
"Who was it?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Minghao." Junhui says rolling his eyes.

 

"Seriously?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Yep, he needed my math notes." Junhui says.

 

A few minutes later theres a knock on the door, Junhui stands up to answer it. "Hang on." Junhui says as he walks to his backpack to get his math notes.

 

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Minghao says, followed by a sigh from Soonyoung.

 

Junhui grabs a paper with notes and walks back to Minghao handing him the notes.

 

"You better not fail this fucking class or I'll beat your ass." Junhui says. "Okay, damn." Minghao says before running down the hallway.

 

"THANK YOU!!" Minghao yells from down the hall.

 

Junhui closes the door and walks back over to Soonyoung, sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

"It's been a long day." Junhui says as he drifts to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for smut in the next chapter >;)


	12. I'm Sorry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo regrets the way he acted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put lines where the smut starts. ALSO I SUCK AT WRITING SMUT I AM SORRY.

  
  
"Sleep well, angel." Soonyoung says gently, the corners of his mouth turning up as he rests his head on Junhui's. Soonyoung's phone goes off, he picks it up and unlocks it.   
  
Wonwoo: Meet me at the bar?  
Soonyoung: ...  
Wonwoo: Please...I really need to talk to you.  
Soonyoung: ..Alright. 

Soonyoung gently picks up Junhui setting him at the head of his bed, resting his head on his pillow, Soonyoung kisses Junhui's forehead before stuffing his phone in his pocket and walking out. 

Soonyoung walks into the bar, it was pretty empty, he walks up to Wonwoo who is sitting alone at the bar tapping his fingers on the counter.   
  
"What did you need to talk about again?" Soonyoung sits nect to Wonwoo.   
  
"I'm sorry..for how I've acted the past week." Wonwoo swirls his drink.   
  
Soonyoung is taken aback. 

"Really...I am...I really fucked up, I felt crushed when I heard you talk about Junhui.."   
  
"I...I'm confused."   
  
"I am too, I really wish I didn't say all that stuff, cause then, you'd still want to be my friend."   
  
"Wonwoo..."

  
"No, I understand, you don't have to accept my apology, but I had to say that I'm sorry." 

"I accept your apology. I really did miss the old Wonwoo." Soonyoung playfully punches Wonwoo's arm. 

"You do?!" Wonwoo looks up from his drink. 

"Yeah, buy me a drink and maybe I'll convince Jun to not be worried about you." Soonyoung grins.

Wonwoo buys Soonyoung a drink. He takes a long sip from it. 

"Don't drink too much or Junhui might kill me." 

"Time to get fucking wasted." Soonyoung orders another drink.

Wonwoo let's out a heavy sigh. 

"Don't worry Wonwoo, I won't grind on you like I do Junhui when drunk." Soonyoung chuckles. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Who knows." Soonyoung downs another drink. 

"Jesus, calm down with the drinks."

"You sound like Jun." 

"No, I sound like a reasonable person." 

Soonyoung sighs. "Yeah yeah whatever, can you take me back to my dorm now?" 

"Sure." Wonwoo sits up, so does Soonyoung but he stumbles a bit. Wonwoo helps Soonyoung walk back to his dorm. 

Wonwoo walks in with a drunk Soonyoung on his shoulder. "Thanks Woo." Soonyoung says stumbling over to Junhui's bed. 

"No problem, have a good night Soonyoung." Wonwoo closes the door and walks out. 

Soonyoung flops on Junhui's bed next to Junhui, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer to his body before falling asleep. 

Morning falls, sunlight shining through the window, light gracing Junhui's face, Soonyoung's eyes flutter open, a smile forming on his face as he sees his (very attractive) boyfriend. Junhui opens his eyes to see Soonyoung smiling at him. 

"Morning." Junhui smiles. 

"Morning." Soonyoung groans. 

"You okay?" 

"Headache." 

Junhui runs his fingers through Soonyoung's hair. "Do you need anything?"

"Love." 

Junhui chuckles and runs his finger down Soonyoung's chest. "I'll get you some pain killers and water." Junhui stands up, walking to his bag and taking out a small bottle of pain killers before grabbing a water bottle and walking back to his bed handing the water and a couple pills to Soonyoung, Soonyoung sits up and puts the pills in his mouth taking a big gulp of water. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." Junhui kisses Soonyoung's cheek.  

Soonyoung looks into Junhui's sparkly brown eyes.

"So...I talked to Wonwoo last night.." 

"What did he say?" 

"He apologized, then bought me drinks." 

"So that's why you have a headache you little shit."

"Yeah..Forgive me?"

"Depends."

"On?" Soonyoung tilts his head. 

Junhui pulls him into a rough kiss, moving his lips down to Soonyoung's neck, sucking marks into it, Soonyoung whines. "Jun, what are you-agh, doing?" 

"Do you not want to? I can stop if you want." 

"No- I do." 

* * *

Junhui smirks as he starts palming his boyfriend through his boxers, Soonyoung letting out a small moan. Junhui continues to kiss Soonyoung's neck, leaving marks in the places he had sucked on, Junhui tugs on the waist band of Soonyoung's boxers, Soonyoung shimmies out of his boxers. Junhui kisses down Soonyoung's body till his face reaches Soonyoung's cock, he licks the precum off the tip of Soonyoung's cock, Soonyoung moans, louder this time. Junhui swirls his tounge around the tip of Soonyoung's cock before putting his whole mouth around the head, slowly moving his mouth down Soonyoung's length, Soonyoung gripping the bedsheets so he doesn't grab Junhui's hair to make him go faster, Junhui eventually goes faster and faster. "J-Jun" Soonyoung groans. "I'm close." Junhui keeps going. Soonyoung's moans get louder and louder. "J-Jun!" Soonyoung says as he cums, groaning. Junhui swallows as he looks at Soonyoung wiping his mouth. Soonyoung is at a loss for words, Junhui is smirking (like an evil shit). Junhui lays besides Soonyoung, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

* * *

"Feel better?" 

"Yeah."

Junhui smiles, so does Soonyoung. 

"I've never had a blowjob from a guy before." 

"Was it bad?" 

"No, actually, that was the best I ever had." Soonyoung turns to face Junhui as he pulls up his boxers. 

"I love you, Soonyoung." 

"I love you too, Junhui." 

"Fuck." Junhui bolts up scrambling through his dresser.

"I forgot about class." Soonyoung does the same. 

Eventually Soonyoung and Junhui are fully dressed, they grab their bags and walk out the door into the hallway, smiling and waving at the people walking down as if nothing happened in that room. Junhui kisses Soonyoung before they walk into class. 

"You're both 5 minutes late, take your seats." The teacher says, Soonyoung and Junhui bow before sitting in their seats, Minghao has a smirk on his face as Junhui sits down. 

After class the students make their way out of the class, Minghao follows Soonyoung and Junhui. 

"Soooo, why were you guys late to class?" Minghao asks with a smirk on his face. 

"We overslept." Junhui replies. 

"Oh? Both of you?" Minghao's evil smirk intensifies. 

"Yeah, it happens sometimes." Soonyoung replies walking down the hallway with Junhui and minghao. 

"Mhmmmm." Minghao says (can you say mhm?) before getting hit in the arm by Junhui. 

"Soonyoung seemed more cheerful then he usually does in history class." Minghao says smirking still. 

"Because I have an amazing boyfriend, why wouldn't I be cheerful?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Yeah yeah whatever, see you two later." Minghao winks at both of them as he walks off. 

Junhui and Soonyoung walk into their dorm room as Junhui's phone buzzes, he unlocks it to see who it is. 

 

Minghao: someone got laiddddd  
Junhui: Omfg  
Minghao: okay but did you  
Junhui: .  
Minghao: jun, seriously, did you?  
Junhui: Nope.

Junhui locks his phone, sighing and looking over at Soonyoung who's now sitting at his desk with a pile of books. 

"What's with all the books?" Junhui asks as he leans over Soonyoung's shoulder. 

"Have a big science test coming up." Soonyoung says followed by a sigh. 

"Good luck, let me know if you need anything." Junhui says before walking to his own desk to do work. 

"Thank you." Soonyoung says before going back to studying. 

A few hours pass, Junhui has been done for a while now, but Soonyoung is still studying, Junhui grabs his coat, pulling it over his arms before walking out of the dorm and into the hallway. 

 

Junhui walks outside, the cool autumn breeze flowing through his hair, a short, young-looking male walks up to him. 

"You're Soonyoung's boyfriend, right?" The boy asks.

 "Yes, I am, why?" Junhui asks the shorter male. 

"Oh! I'm Lee Chan, from his dance class, I was just wondering if he's okay since he didn't show up to class this morning." Chan says, looking up at Junhui. 

"Oh, he's busy studying for a test, I was actually going out to get him some food." Junhui says. 

"Aww how sweet, tell him Chan says hi for me?" Chan asks. 

"Of course! Now I must get going." Junhui replies. 

"See ya!" Chan says before walking off. 

 

Junhui walks into a small local cafe, ordering a cup of coffee and a bagel for Soonyoung, he pays and walks out rushing back to the dorm so it didn't get cold.   
  


Junhui walks in the dorm, setting the coffee and bagel on Soonyoung's desk. 

Soonyoung looks over. "Aww babe you didn't have to." Soonyoung says looking up at his smiling boyfriend. 

"I wanted to." Junhui says and kisses Soonyoung. 

"Thank you." Soonyoung says as he picks up the bagel taking a bite. 

"No problem. How's the studying going?" Junhui asks as he sits on Soonyoung's bed. 

"It's going okay, I guess." Soonyoung sighs and finishes eating. 

"What's wrong?" Junhui asks, tilting his head. 

"I just- I hate science so much." Soonyoung says as he slams his face into a book. 

"Don't worry, you'll be done sooner then you know." Junhui says smiling even though Soonyoung can't see. 

"Yeah, thanks." Soonyoung says muffled by the book, he lifts his head and starts studying again. 

 

After a while of studying (helped by Junhui's words of encouragement) Soonyoung is done, he closes the book and flops on his bed next to Junhui.

"Told ya you could do it." Junhui says. 

"Yeah, you did." Soonyoung looks at him and smiles. 

Junhui runs his hand up and down Soonyoung's back. 

"I'm so tired." Soonyoung says, pulling Junhui down with him. 

"We're gonna cuddle and sleep now." Soonyoung says, Junhui wraps his arms around Soonyoung as they both drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	13. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I put lines where the smut starts and ends.

Junhui woke up before Soonyoung for once, but he was trapped in Soonyoung's embrace. Junhui tried shaking Soonyoung awake. "Junnie, I'm sleeping." Soonyoung says sleepily. 

"We have class today sleepy head." Junhui says softly. 

Soonyoung sighs. "Fine." Soonyoung let's go of Junhui and gets up to get dressed. 

Junhui sits up before getting up completely and getting dressed. 

"Oh, Jun, I have to ask you something." Soonyoung says, the corners of his mouth turning up. 

"What is it?" Junhui asks as he turns around to look at his boyfriend. 

"Well, my parents said that they would be happy to have you over for Christmas this year since you can't go back to China." Soonyoung's smile turns to a grin.

"I would love too." Junhui pauses. "Do they know? About....us?" Junhui asks, unsure of himself. 

"They know I'm gay...They seemed upset at first but they seem to be okay now." Soonyoung says, looking up at his boyfriend. 

"What if they don't like us together? They know we've been friends for years but." Junhui looks down. 

"Hey, if they don't like us together then who cares? All that matters is we're together." Soonyoung's grin fades into a slight smile as he lifts Junhui's head. 

"I...yeah, you're right." Junhui smiles at Soonyoung. 

"Now let's head out before we're late." Soonyoung says as he grabs his bag throwing it over one shoulder and grabbing Junhui's hand, intertwining their fingers and walking out of the dorm room into their History class. 

Soonyoung pecks Junhui's cheek before letting go of his hand and walking into the classroom. 

Whispers come from Soonyoung and Junhui's classmates, they sit at their different seats as Soonyoung overhears two girls whispering to eachother. 

"They're the ones?" One girl whispers to the other. 

"Yeah, heard they fucked the other day, people almost sent noise complaints, what a slut." The other girl whispers back, looking at Soonyoung briefly. 

"Gross, how does that even work? They're two guys." The first girl whispers to her friend before the professor walks in the classroom.

Once class is over Soonyoung shoves his things in his bags before walking up to the two girls. 

"Just because I look different doesn't mean I can't understand your whispers." Soonyoung says in English to the two girls before storming out the classroom. 

Junhui tilts his head before getting his stuff and walking out trying to catch up to Soonyoung. 

"Soonyoung! Wait up!" Junhui says as he runs after Soonyoung.

Once the boys reach their dorm Junhui turns Soonyoung around, he was crying. 

"Soonyoung, what's wrong?" Junhui's voice is soft and calming. 

"Can we go in the dorm before talking please?" Soonyoung asks as he turns around to unlock the door, hands shaking and slight sniffles can be heard coming from Soonyoung, turning the knob and pushing in the door before walking in, Junhui walks in after him closing the door after walking in.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Junhui asks.

"I'm a _'slut'_." Soonyoung says as he sits on his bed, putting his face in his hands. 

"What? Why would you think that?" Junhui asks. 

"The girls who sat in front of me in History, I overheard them talking...about....us." Soonyoung says, choking back tears. 

"Those girls are idiots." Junhui sits next to Soonyoung, running his hand down his back. "You aren't a slut Soonyoung." Junhui says. 

"Right," Soonyoung pauses. "it just makes me mad knowing someone said those things about you...and me." Soonyoung lays his head on Junhui's shoulder. 

"Shhh, don't worry." Junhui says, running his fingers through Soonyoung's hair. 

"I love you Jun." Soonyoung says, sniffling. 

"I love you too Soonyoung." Junhui says wiping the tears off Soonyoung's cheek. 

"Please don't let go.." Soonyoung says.

"I wasn't planning to." Junhui holds Soonyoung tightly.

Hatred builds up inside Junhui, but he buries those feelings inside, now wasn't the time to go on a rant about those girls, now was the time to comfort Soonyoung. But he can't help but let a few words slip. 

"Plus, _I_ was the one who sucked  _you_ off." Junhui says. 

"I would have slapped them if they said it about you though." Soonyoung says, chuckling a bit. 

"There's my happy boyfriend." Junhui taps the tip of Soonyoung's nose with his index finger. 

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Soonyoung says burying his face in Junhui's chest. 

"You're so cute." Junhui says, a smile forming on his face. 

"Stop you're gonna make me blush." Soonyoung says, muffled by Junhui's shirt. 

"That makes you cuter~" Junhui teases. 

Small cute noises can be heard coming from Soonyoung. 

"Are you  _trying_  to kill me?" Junhui chuckles.

"I would never want to kill you." Soonyoung says.

Soonyoung looks up at Junhui before moving himself to be sitting on his lap, Soonyoung looks into Junhui's sparkly dark-brown eyes and grins. 

Junhui smiles at Soonyoung who still hasn't broke his gaze. 

Soonyoung finally breaks his gaze only to look down at Junhui's soft lips. 

"What are you looking at now?" Junhui's smile turns to a smirk. 

Soonyoung blushes a deep pink before looking away. 

"N..Nothing." Soonyoung stutters. 

Junhui grabs Soonyoung's chin turning his head to look at him, he pulls him into a deep kiss. 

Soonyoung is caught off guard, but eases into the kiss. Taking breaths in between kisses, Junhui eventually moves his lips to Soonyoung's jaw and down his neck sucking marks in his skin. Soonyoung pushes Junhui away. 

"Shit, Jun." Soonyoung breathes out.

"What is it hun?" Junhui asks. 

"You're gonna leave marks, if everyone didn't think I was a slut before they'll definitely think I am now." Soonyoung pouts. 

"Oh come on, you can just wear a turtle neck to class tomorrow." Junhui says. 

Soonyoung whines then sighs. "Fine, I hate that you always have a solution." Soonyoung pouts.

Junhui smirks then moves his lips back to Soonyoung's neck, his lips hover over Soonyoung's neck for a bit before Soonyoung whined for Junhui to start kissing him again. Junhui continued to suck marks in Soonyoung's neck, occasionally biting down which would be followed by a yelp from Soonyoung. Eventually Junhui stops and smiles at Soonyoung. 

"Why'd you stop?" Soonyoung blurted out.

Junhui chuckles. "I have things I have to do hun." Junhui picks up Soonyoung and sets him on his bed so he can get up.

"What things do you have to do besides  _me_?" Soonyoung frowns. 

"I have Math class I have to go to." Junhui says as he reaches for his bag, he throws it over one shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it, then we can have fun." Junhui's lips brush against Soonyoung's before he walks out of the dorm. 

"Well guess I'll be alone for a bit, might as well see how everyone's doing." Soonyoung takes out his phone unlocking it. 

 

                                                                                                               **BooSeokSoon**

 

10 hour 10 minute: heyo guys, anyone online?

Horse boy: hey soonyoung-ie~

Booyoncé: soonyoung!

10 hour 10 minute: jun has class so im v lonely rn

Horse boy: :(

Booyoncé: cheer up soonyoung!

10 hour 10 minute: i forgot how lonely it gets when he leavesssssssss

10 hour 10 minute: also seokmin can i borrow one of ur turtle necks???

Horse boy: sure? why if you dont mind me asking?

10 hour 10 minute: . . .

Booyoncé: is it a hickey?

10 hour 10 minute: WHAT?! NO!

Booyoncé: mhmmm 

Horse boy: i'll just come over to ur dorm real quick?

10 hour 10 minute: sure

 

 

 

Soonyoung wraps a blaket around himself, making sure to cover his neck before he hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" Soonyoung calls out. A familiar face walks in, chestnut-brown hair and long legs, the man is holding a few folded items of clothing. 

"Thank you Seokmin." Soonyoung said, feeling relieved. 

"No problem, how bad is it?" Seokmin asks. 

Soonyoung moves the blanket revealing several of purple marks scattered around his neck going down to his collarbone. 

"Damn, is Junhui trying to eat you?" Seokmin chuckles.

"I tried to make him stop but...it's hard! He's so fucking hot and when he looks at me....it's hard to say no." Soonyoung stammers. 

"Oh Soonyoung." Seokmin shakes his head and clicks his tounge handing the folded clothes to Soonyoung.

"Thank you again Seokmin!" Soonyoung takes the clothes. 

"It's no problem at all, I'll see you in class." Seokmin says before walking to the door and leaving. Soonyoung closes the door and takes off his t-shirt to change into one of the turtle-necks seokmin gave him, he pulls the turtle-neck over his head, the hem landing at his hips. he checks himself in the mirror, rolling the sleeves a bit and nodding. 

Soonyoung let's a sigh fall past his lips. "It's so lonely.." Soonyoung sits on his bed, imagining the feeling of Junhui's lips on his, his mind trailing off to other things. He shakes his head.

"Soonyoung no perverted thoughts you dummy!" Soonyoung hits his head. 

"I need to distract myself." Soonyoung stands up, grabbing his phone and wallet before walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

Whispers go through the hall but stop once Soonyoung walks in. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, walking outside, Minghao runs up to him.

"Soonyoung!" The other male says, holding his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Soonyoung looks down at the male. 

"HELP ME HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!" Minghao yells.

"Who?" Soonyoung tilts his head as Junhui walks up behind Minghao.

"PLEASE SPARE ME JUN!" Minghao hides behind Soonyoung. 

"Jun? What's going on?" Soonyoung asks. 

"He failed the test that he  _promised_  he wouldn't fail." You can practically see steam coming out of Junhui's ears.

"Junnie calm down." Once those words fell from Soonyoung's lips Junhui calms a bit. 

"How did you-" Minghao tilts his head.

"I get what I want when I call him Junnie." Soonyoung takes Junhui's hand. "See you around Minghao." Soonyoung walks towards the school.

"The fuck." Minghao says confused.

 

Soonyoung pulls Junhui into the room. 

"Soonyoung?" Junhui tilts his head. 

"Fuck you." Soonyoung says before putting his slightly chapped lips on Junhui's. 

"What do you mean?" Junhui pulls away. 

"What I mean is you fucking left me right in the middle of making out with me." Soonyoung pouts. 

Junhui chuckles as he leans in for another kiss. 

"How did you do on the test?" Soonyoung asks as he pulls away. 

"I aced it." Junhui answers.  

 

* * *

Soonyoung pushes Junhui down on his bed, he pulls up his shirt. "Then let's celebrate." Soonyoung says with a smirk. Junhui gets the hint and unbuttons his jeans. Soonyoung starts kissing down Junhui's chest reaching his jeans, he pulls them off Junhui leaving just his boxers. "You're already hard?" Soonyoung smirks. "How could I not be?" Junhui replies as he pulls down his boxers, Soonyoung facing his cock. Soonyoung runs his fingers down his length, his gentle touch sending chills down Junhui's spine. "God- Ngh, Soonyoung-" Junhui moans in the back of his throat. Soonyoung smirks as he swirls his tounge around the tip of Junhui's cock, before putting his whole mouth around the tip, Junhui's going crazy, his fingers tangle in Soonyoung's hair. Soonyoung starts moving his mouth down Junhui's length, a moan escapes Junhui's throat. "Will you fuck me?." Soonyoung asks as he lifts his mouth off Junhui's cock. Junhui reaches over to a table next to his bed, opening a drawer taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Are you sure you're ready?" Junhui asks. "Yes, I've never been more sure." Soonyoung says, placing his lips on Junhui's. Junhui opens the cap of the bottle squeezing some of the lube on his fingers. Soonyoung unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off before pulling down his boxers. Junhui slips one finger in, looking at Soonyoung wondering if he can slip another in, Soonyoung nods at him. Junhui slips another finger in, moving them in and out opening and closing his fingers, Soonyoung yelps. "Does it hurt?" Junhui asks. "No, it's fine." Soonyoung says, unsure of himself. After a bit Soonyoung taps Junhui. "I'm ready." Soonyoung says. Junhui takes his fingers out, grabbing the condom off the bed and opening the casing with his teeth, he slips the condom over his length. his cock before meeting Soonyoung's entrace, he moves his gaze to Soonyoung, he nods at Junhui as he slips his cock in, moving in and out slowly and carefully, after a couple minutes Soonyoung grows impatient. "Go faster." Soonyoung demands. "You sure?" Junhui asks. Soonyoung nods. Junhui thrusts in, reaching the others prostate, Soonyoung moans. "J-Jun!" Soonyoung calls out. "Are you close?" Junhui asks as he thrusts again. "Y-yes." Soonyoung says as another moan escapes his throat. Junhui thrusts into Soonyoung again. Soonyoung moans as he cums, "Soonyoung, I'm close." Junhui says. A groan falls past Junhui's lips as he cums, he pulls out, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trashcan near his bed. "That" Soonyoung huffs, "Was amazing." Soonyoung tries to catch his breath. Junhui smiles as he kisses Soonyoung again. Junhui gets off of Soonyoung pulling his boxers on, he puts on a pair of grey sweatpants. Soonyoung tries getting up only to fall on his face. "Fuck." Soonyoung says. Junhui helps him up, Soonyoung pulls his boxers on, along with a pair of pajama bottoms with little hamsters on them. 

* * *

 

Junhui points to Soonyoung's bedsheets. "Well shit." Soonyoung says as he pulls the sheets off. "I'll have to do laundry." Soonyoung bunches the sheets up, "Can you walk me to the laundry room?" Soonyoung asks Junhui. "Of course, it's my fault you can't walk after all." Junhui picks Soonyoung up and walks out of the room to the laundry room. 

"Oh, hello Soonyoung and Junhui!" Chan is in the laundry room at a dryer. 

"Hey Chan." Soonyoung says as he opens a washer with one hand, dropping his bedsheets in it before adding the detergent and closing it. 

"Why is Junhui carrying you?" Chan asks. 

Soonyoung and Junhui both look at eachother with a look of  _'What do we do?'._

"Soonyoung hurt his leg dancing so he's making me carry him around." Junhui said calmly. 

"Oh, get well soon!" Chan says as the dryer beeps, he takes out his clothes putting them in a basket before walking out. 

"Shit, that was close." Soonyoung says.

"Too close." Junhui adds. 

 

After they're finished cleaning the sheets Junhui carries Soonyoung back to their dorm. Junhui sets Soonyoung down on his bed. 

"Do you think I'll be able to walk by tomorrow?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Junhui says.

Soonyoung puts the clean sheets back on his mattress, he flops on his bed. 

"Goodnight, Jun." Soonyoung smiles as he drifts off to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Soonyoung." Junhui lays his head on his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm just sorry


	14. Jisol and Chanhao?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Junhui set up some of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was only gonna be Jisol but FUCKING CHANHAO WAS TOO CUTE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I'MSORRY

                                                                        **Thughao** added  **Horse boy** , **Mini MJ** , **Woowon**   and  **Joshua Hong Kong**  to a chat

Thughao: ok, junhui and soonyoung...they totally fucked right???

Mini MJ: ...

Joshua Hong Kong: Woah okay I'm gonna make those boys run their sin off when I see them.

Woowon: Fucking Minghao why

Thughao: cuz i know itll piss you off :)))

Horse boy: what is this madness

Thughao: im gonna set up a study group but we wont really study well just try to get soon and jun to admit they fucked

Woowon: Okay but...why????????

Thughao: BECAUSEJUNHUIHASNEVERFUCKEDORBEENFUCKEDBEFOREANDIJUSTKNOWHESFUCKINGSOONYOUNG

Woowon: Jfc

Joshua Hong Kong: Minghao I will find you and beat your ass

Thughao: thts not v saintly of u Joshie 

Joshua Hong Kong: I am your Hyung

Thughao: bitch im chinese

Mini MJ: wait....thats why soonyoung was late to class on monday isn't it???

Thughao: SEE CHAN IS SMART UNLIKE YOU BAFFOONS

Joshua Hong Kong: Buffoons*

Thughao: ok so op get soonhui to admit they fucked is a go all yall meet me in the lounge

 

 

 

 

Minghao runs down the hallway to Soonyoung and Junhui's dorm, he knocks on the door, he can hear someone fall out of their bed and walk to the door. 

"Oh, hey Minghao." Soonyoung says, yawning.

"Wake up Jun and come to the lounge in 5 minutes we're gonna study, okay bye." Minghao says, running down to the lounge.

"I guess it would help.." Soonyoung says as he walks to Junhui's bed. 

"Junnie~ wake up." Soonyoung says.

Junhui groans and opens his eyes, _'His eyes are so pretty.'_  Soonyoung was getting side tracked.

"Jun, Minghao wants us to study with him." Soonyoung says as he puts on some clothes, one of Seokmin's white turtle necks and some fitted black jeans. 

"But, why?" Junhui asks as he stands up to get dressed. 

"I don't know, but I do need to study for History so we're gonna." Soonyoung says as he turns to his boyfriend who is pulling a black t-shirt over his head. 

"Alright, whatever." Junhui says, placing his lips on Soonyoung's before grabbing his hand and walking to the lounge.

When the boys arrive, sitting there is Minghao, Seokmin, Joshua, and Chan. 

"Jun! Soonyoung!" Minghao looks over to the two boys. 

"Hello." Junhui says, still tired. 

Soonyoung and Junhui sit down, Junhui basically falling asleep on Soonyoung.

"So anything fun happen last night?" Minghao asks the two boys.

"If doing laundry is fun, then yes super fun." Soonyoung chuckles.

"I noticed you were only washing your sheets?" Chan asks. 

"Oh, yeah, they were getting dirty." Soonyoung moves his shoulder to wake Junhui up.

"YES VERY DIRTY." Junhui yells as he snaps awake. 

"More then the sheets are dirty." Joshua mumbles.

"What was that Jisoo?" Soonyoung asks.

"Nothing!" Joshua says with the fakest smile he can pull. 

"How about we start to study huh?" Soonyoung says, Junhui starts to fall asleep again.

"No, not yet." Minghao says. 

"W...Why?" Soonyoung stutters, his eyes dart around the room. 

"Okay, let's be real, you and Junhui fucked didn't you?" Seokmin blurts out, followed by a kick from Joshua. 

Soonyoung is silent. 

"JUN WAKE THE FUCK UP." Soonyoung yells, Junhui snaps awake. 

"What happened?" Junhui asks. 

"They're onto us." Soonyoung whispers to Junhui.

"Just smile and wave." Junhui whispers back as he fakes a smile. 

"OH MY GOD YOU DID?" Joshua stands up. 

"...Maybe." Soonyoung says. 

"I am ashamed in you two." Joshua shakes his head. 

"Oh shut up, we all know you fuck Jeonghan on the weekends." Minghao says. 

"What?! No! Jeonghan is just my friend, he's dating Seungcheol." Joshua says, looking down. 

"Do you like Jeonghan?" Junhui cocks an eyebrow. 

"This isn't about who or who I don't like, this is about you two bags of sin." Joshua sits down.

"Okay but now I'm curious, I never thought Joshua liked anyone." Seokmin says. 

"Okay, whatever maybe I do, now can we please change the subject?" Joshua snaps. 

"Right, so you two did fuck?" Minghao says. 

"Oh my fucking god, yes I fucked Kwon Soonyoung, happy?" Junhui snaps. (man everyones pissy today)

"Very." Minghao says, proud of himself. 

"Can I go now? You got what you wanted." Joshua stands up.

"Yeah, cya Josh." Minghao waves as Joshua storms off to his dorm room. 

"We should find someone for him, Joshua-Hyung really seems like he needs someone." Chan says. 

"Yeah! I have a friend that we could set him up with?" Soonyoung adds. 

"Chan, will you be my date so we can spy on Joshua and this mystery man?" Minghao asks, looking at Chan. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Chan chuckles. 

"Okay so it'll be me and Jun, Chan and Minghao, and Joshua and my friend, Seokmin you in as well?" Soonyoung asks, turning to Seokmin. 

"Nah, got a lot of stuff I have to do, but please tell me how it goes!" Seokmin says. 

"Chan, Minghao, you guys just get Joshua to go to the carnival tomorrow." Soonyoung says to the two boys. 

"Got it!" Chan says.

"Aye aye captain." Minghao says as he stands up grabbing Chan's hand and running towards Joshua's dorm. 

"I have to get to class now, cya guys!" Seokmin walks off.

"When does History start?" Junhui asks.

"30 minutes." Soonyoung says with a frown.

"Hey, don't worry." Junhui says, he pecks Soonyoung's cheek before standing up. 

 

Minghao and Chan skip along in the hallways, arms linked and bright smiles on their faces, once the boys reach Joshua's dorm they knock on the door.

Joshua panics and quickly runs his sleeve over his eyes to remove the tears, he shuffles to the door opening it slightly and peeking his head out. "Yes?" The peach-haired boy says. 

"Hey Josh, us and a couple friends are going to the carnival tomorrow, do you want to come?" Minghao says.

"I dunno.." Joshua says, Minghao and Chan can almost hear the tears in his voice. 

"It'll help get your mind off things Hyung!" Chan says.

"Alright..what time?" Joshua asks. 

"Be there by 3:30 PM!" Minghao says before linking arms with Chan again and skipping off to their next class.

 

It was time for History class, Soonyoung's stomach turns as he and Junhui walk up to the doors of the classroom, Chan and Minghao slowly walk up. 

"Soonyoung, you are  _literally_  covering up as much as you can, no ones gonna find out." Junhui reassured Soonyoung.

"Right, let's go." Soonyoung said. "But, will you sit next to me today?" Soonyoung turns his head to Junhui. 

"Sure, I'm sure Minghao won't mind." Junhui says, a smile on his face as he and Soonyoung walk into the classroom. 

"How rude!" Minghao says. 

Chan can't help but chuckle, he found it cute the way Minghao would scrunch his nose when angry.

"Let's just go into class." Chan says as he takes Minghao's hand basically dragging him into class.

 

Once Junhui and Soonyoung walk in together those judgey girls from the other day turn their attention to the couple, Soonyoung's nervous, his palms are sweaty and his vision goes blurry, Junhui puts a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder and walks with him to his seat, the girls are silent and so is Soonyoung. The professor walks in the classroom. 

 

After class Soonyoung quickly shoves his things in his bag so he can get out as soon as possible, Soonyoung throws his bag over his shoulder and runs out of the classroom, Junhui runs after him. 

The boys walk into their dorm, Soonyoung's still shaking as he sets his bag down. 

"Are you okay? You're still shaking." Junhui asks as he walks up behind Soonyoung.

"Y...Yeah I'm fine." Soonyoung mutters. 

"They didn't say anything about you." Junhui reassures Soonyoung.

"I know, but I could feel their judging eyes burning into my skin." Soonyoung says. 

"Don't be so dramatic." Junhui rolls his eyes. 

Soonyoung turns around and pouts.

"Cutie~" Junhui taps the tip of Soonyoung's nose. 

 

"Wonder why they left so soon." Minghao says as he shoves his books back in his bag.

"Maybe Soonyoung's sick." Chan says as he stands up and slings his backpack over a shoulder.

"He seemed fine earlier though." Minghao says as he stands up and throws his bag over his shoulders.

Chan shrugs and they exit the classroom.

"We could go see what it was about?" Chan looks up at Minghao. 

"Yeah, just to make sure they're okay." Minghao looks down at Chan and gives him a warm smile, Chan's face flushes red as he looks away. 

The two boys walk up to Soonyoung and Junhui's dorm room, Chan knocks on the door and Junhui opens it.

"Hey Chan, Minghao." Junhui says.

"Hey Jun-Hyung!" Chan says. 

"Sup." Minghao says coolly.

"Why are you two here?" Junhui asks the two, not paying attention to Chan's blushing. 

"Oh, you guys left the classroom so quick we just wanted to make sure Soonyoung was okay." Minghao says. 

"He's an emotional mess, but thanks for being concerned." Junhui says followed by Soonyoung walking up behind him.

Soonyoung hits him on the back of his shoulder. "I'm fine." Soonyoung says as he wraps his arms around Junhui's torso, standing on the tips of his toes so he can see the two boys at their door. 

"But is Chan?" Junhui asks. 

"What do you mean?" Minghao says as he looks at Chan, his eyes widen. 

"Yeah I'm fine! It's just sorta hot in the hallway." Chan says. 

"Oh, yeah I guess it is." Minghao shrugs. 

"Well we should get going, see you guys tomorrow!" Chan says before trying to walk down the hallway as fast as he can. 

Minghao waves as he tries to catch up to Chan.

 

Junhui closes the door and turns around to face Soonyoung. 

Junhui places his lips on Soonyoung, Soonyoung pulls away. "No hickeys, I have to see people tomorrow." Soonyoung says. 

Junhui sighs. "Okay, but can we at least make out for a bit?" Junhui tries his best to do puppy eyes.

"Fine." Soonyoung says before leaning back in for another kiss, this time longer, and deeper. 

 

Minghao catches up to Chan. "Chan, wait up." Minghao says. 

"Sorry, I just...have to do some work." Chan says as he runs to his dorm leaving Minghao standing alone in the hallway. 

"What's up with him?" Minghao says before turning to go to his shared dorm. 

 

Minghao walks into his dorm, he looks confused. 

"What's with the face Hao?" His roommate, Mingyu asks. 

"Somethings up with Chan." Minghao says as he sits down. 

"He's probably just home sick." Mingyu says. 

"Yeah..." Minghao says as he looks out the window, he can't help but feel like it was something he did or said. 

 

Chan walks into his shared dorm room, sitting there was two boys, Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

"Hello Chanie~" Jeonghan says, turning his attention to Chan. 

"Hey Jeonghan, and Seungcheol." Chan says. 

Seungcheol nods his head, standing up and grabbing his things. 

"He looks like he needs someone to talk to." Seungcheol says to Jeonghan before walking out. 

"What's up kiddo?" Jeonghan says, patting the empty spot on his bed. Chan sits down. 

"I think I'm in love with Minghao." Chan says with a straight face. 

Jeonghan gives him a warm smile and pats him on the back. 

Chan falls back in Jeonghan's bed. 

"What do I do?" Chan asks the older. 

"Well when the right time comes, you should tell him." Jeonghan says. 

"Yeah...thanks Hyung!" Chan says, sitting up. 

"No problem." Jeonghan pats him on the back again.  

 

Junhui gets a text. Junhui groans and pulls away from Soonyoung, picking up his phone and unlocking it, Soonyoung rolls his eyes and sits down on his bed. 

 

Minghao: Jun...can I talk to you? I understand if you're busy. 

 

 _'Shit he used caps he must really need help.'_  

 

Junhui: Yeah, what is it?

Minghao: I think I upset Chan.

Junhui: What makes you think that? 

Minghao: He just seemed.....distressed?

Junhui: I'm sure it's fine, you'll see each other tomorrow anyways. 

Minghao: Yeah thanks Jun

Junhui: No problem, now I have to go back to making out with Soonyoung he looks pissed

Minghao: lol gl

 

Junhui locks his phone then turns to Soonyoung. "Sorry, he really did need help this time." Junhui sits next to Soonyoung. 

"It's fine, just kiss me." Soonyoung demands, Junhui smiles as he pulls Soonyoung in for another kiss. 

 

Minghao locks his phone. _'Yeah...we'll see each other tomorrow.'_


	15. I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Chan plan something

Soonyoung's hands tangled in Junhui's hair, hips grinding down against Junhui's, Soonyoung stops and pulls away from Junhui's kiss. 

"What time is it?" Soonyoung asks. 

Junhui picks up his phone. "Almost midnight." Junhui says.

"Fuck, we've been making out for that long?" Soonyoung turns to lay next to Junhui, he grabs Junhui's torso and lays his head on his chest. 

"I'm going to sleep." Soonyoung says, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight." Junhui closes his eyes. 

 

Morning falls, today's the day Junhui, Soonyoung, Minghao, Chan, Joshua and Soonyoung's friend (Hansol) are going out. 

Soonyoung wakes up before Junhui, he tries to get over Junhui without waking him, Soonyoung grabs some clothes and gets dressed. 

 

Minghao has been awake a while, he's fed, and dressed. Minghao bounces his leg up and down. 'But what if he really is upset with me?' Minghao isn't helping himself by thinking this way, but he can't help but think it. 

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Minghao's roommate says. 

"Sorry." Minghao says, he decides to walk to someone elses dorm so he doesn't annoy Mingyu anymore then he already has. 

 

Minghao walks up to Soonyoung and Junhui's dorm, he gently knocks on the door. 

Soonyoung opens the door and let's him in. 

"Annoyed Mingyu?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Yeah.." Minghao answers. 

Junhui groans and sits up.

"Oh, hey Minghao." Junhui says through a yawn. 

"Hey Jun, sorry for waking you." Minghao says. 

"Nah, I should be awake anyways." Junhui stands up and walks over to Soonyoung, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. 

"Still nervous about Chan?" Soonyoung asks.

"Very." Minghao fiddles with his thumbs. 

"I'm sure everything's fine." Soonyoung reassures Minghao. 

"Yeah.." Minghao looks at the ground. 

Junhui keeps trying to kiss Soonyoung's neck only to be pushed away. 

 

A few hours pass and the three boys head to the carnival together, once they're there they are greeted by Chan, and Soonyoung's friend. 

"Hansol!" Soonyoung says to the light-brown haired male. 

"Hey Soonyoung, so, who's this guy you were talking about?" Hansol tilts his head. 

"He's coming." Soonyoung says. 

"Well this is my boyfriend Jun, and my friend Minghao." Soonyoung says, Minghao and Junhui wave. 

Chan smiles and walks over to Minghao. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Minghao asks the shorter male. 

"Yeah, I was just feeling off yesterday." Chan says, linking arms with the taller. 

Minghao smiles as a peach-haired male walks up to the bunch. 

"Here he is Hansol!" Soonyoung says gesturing to Joshua. 

"Soonyoung, is this a date?" Joshua asks. 

"Yes, now, Hansol here is your date!" Soonyoung says. 

"You know what? I'm okay with this, it would get my mind off things." Joshua walks over to Hansol. 

"I'm Joshua." Joshua says. 

"Are you from America?" Hansol asks. 

"Yeah, I am." Joshua answers. 

"Hey same!" Hansol says. 

Joshua and Hansol chat a bit more before leaving the group to go on a ride. 

"Well that was easy." Junhui chuckles. 

"Jun, let's go get churros." Soonyoung says dragging Junhui to the churro stand, leaving Chan and Minghao alone. 

"Well looks like it's just us, what do you want to do?" Minghao asks, turning to the younger male. 

'Make out.' Is what Chan wanted to say. "I've always wanted to try out the ferris wheel." Is what Chan actually said. 

"Sure, let's go." Minghao says, taking the others hand and walking to the ferris wheel. 

 

Soonyoung and Junhui walk back to see Chan and Minghao gone. 

"Do you think they have a thing for eachother?" Soonyoung says before taking a bite of his churro.

"I mean, I could see them together." Junhui says. 

"We should set them up." Soonyoung says. 

 

A little bit later Joshua, Hansol, Minghao and Chan find Soonyoung and Junhui again. (thanks to Soonyoung's hair) 

"You all left us." Soonyoung pouts. 

"Yeah, Chan wanted to ride the ferris wheel." Minghao says. 

"Not the only thing he wants to ride." Junhui murmurs. 

"What was that?" Minghao asks. 

"Nothing!" Junhui answers. 

"So, Joshua, don't you agree that you're having a good time?" Soonyoung says with a smirk. 

"Yeah, actually I am." Joshua says with a smile. 

"We should do this again sometime, but sadly I have to get going." Hansol says. 

"Yeah." Joshua says while handing Hansol a piece of paper with his phone number on it. 

Hansol smiles and pecks Joshua on the cheek before walking off. 

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm." Joshua says, a smile growing on his face as he walks off. 

Junhui looks at his phone. "Do you guys want to go get some dinner?" Junhui asks the other three. 

"Sure~" Soonyoung says clinging to the tallers arm. 

"I'll go if Minghao does." Chan says. 

"Sure, why not?" Minghao says. 

"It's a date!" Junhui says as he starts walking to a restaurant. "This place has the best food." Junhui says. 

'A date?' Chan thinks as the four of them walk to the restaurant. 

 

The four boys walk in the restaurant Junhui showed them. They sit at a table, Soonyoung and Junhui at one end and Minghao and Chan at the other. 

The boys look at the menus for a bit before the waiter comes over and they order. 

"So, Minghao." Junhui starts. 

"Hm?" Minghao says. 

"Have you dated anyone lately?" Junhui finishes. 

Minghao chokes on his drink. "No, I haven't dated in a while." Minghao says. 

Chan smiles to himself as he sips his drink. 

"Why do you want to know?" Minghao asks. 

"No reason." Junhui wraps an arm around Soonyoung's shoulders. 

"What do you think of Chan?" Soonyoung asks. 

Chan flushes red but he just keeps drinking. 

"I mean, he's cute. Why?" Minghao asks.

Chan chokes on his drink. "I'll be right back." Chan gets up quickly and walks to the bathroom. 

"Are you trying to set me up with Chan?" Minghao asks. 

"Was it that obvious?" Junhui asks. 

"Yeah." Minghao says. 

"Look, we just want you guys to be happy." Soonyoung says. 

"Well, I do like him, I only noticed it when I thought I might have hurt him." Minghao says, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"Aww." Soonyoung says. 

"Shut up." Minghao says, hiding his face. 

"You just gotta tell him." Junhui says. 

 

Chan walks in the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water.

"Keep yourself together Chan." Chan says to himself. 

Chan walks out of the bathroom and back to the table with the other boys. Chan sits back down. 

"You okay, Chan?" Minghao asks. 

"Y...Yeah, just..tired." Chan answers. 

"I can walk you back to your dorm if you want." Minghao says.

"Yeah it's getting late anyways, I'm gonna walk Soonyoung back, see you guys later." Junhui says as he gets up followed by Soonyoung, they walk out and back towards the dorms, leaving Minghao and Chan alone. 

It's silent before Minghao can't take it anymore. "Let's go." Minghao says, standing up and grabbing Chan's hand, he and Chan have no clue where they are but Minghao isn't giving up until they're back in the dorms. 

"Minghao do you even know where you're going?" Chan asks. 

"Nope." Minghao says still trying to find the school. 

 

After a long, long time walking they find the school. "I told you I would find it." Minghao's proud of himself. 

"It's been almost twenty minutes, but good job." Chan says as they walk in the dorms. 

"At least you got to spend those twenty minutes with me." Minghao says, smiling to himself. 

"I guess it could have been worse." Chan says as they walk down the hallway, smiling and waving at the students that walk down, did they know them? No. But it's the friendly thing to do, Minghao could care less but Chan insists he smiles and waves to everyone. Once the boys reach Chan's shared dorm they stop at the door.

"Thanks for walking me back." Chan looks at the ground scraping his foot along the floor. 

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, Chan." Minghao says before turning around to walk away, but he can't, something's holding him back and he can't leave without doing it. Minghao turns around and walks over to Chan, he gently grabs the sides of his face and pulls him in for a kiss, Chan jumps slightly from the sudden contact but eases into the kiss, Minghao pulls away. "Sorry I just" Minghao pauses. "sorry." His voice was soft, he sounded strained, he turns around and runs to his own dorm. 

"You don't have to be sorry.." Chan says softly to himself before walking back into his dorm.

 

Minghao's running and running as fast as he can, he can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, his palms are sweaty and his vision is fading. The run to his dorm seems to be lasting forever, once he's finally there he opens the door and closes it as fast as he can, his back runs down the door before his hands meet his face. 

"Fucking idiot." Minghao curses under his breath. His roommate isn't there, he has no one to talk to, no where to go, he's scared and alone. Minghao takes his phone out of his pocket, his hands are shaking, he unlocks his phone. 

Minghao: Jnu I nede hwl p

Junhui: Minghao are you okay???

Minghao: I kssied hom

Junhui: ???

 

Minghao takes a second to calm down so his writing can be readable. 

 

Minghao: I. Kissed. Chan. Help. 

Junhui: !! DUDER EALLY

Minghao: YES REALLY NW HELP ME BITCH

Junhui: How did he react?? Did he pull away??? Did he run away?????

Minghao: None of those...I ran away cause I got scared

Junhui: DUDE IF HE DIDN'T PULL AWAY THAT MEANS HE LIKED IT

Minghao: wHAT

Junhui: YEAH

Minghao: FUCKJFGVTHYGFD

Junhui: YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING HIM BY NOW BUT YOU RAN AWAY

Minghao: I don't know what it's like with guys okay? I've only ever kissed girls before....but this kiss was different?

Junhui: Cause it was a kiss of true love defjrcefkjrdbg

Minghao: this isnt a fairy tale jun

Junhui: What I'm saying is, he likes you

Minghao: FUCKKSJNFDV

Junhui: And you have to spend the day in class tomorrow not talking to him.

Minghao: fuck. 

Junhui: So basically you can only look at him and probably get yelled at

Minghao: but i can talk to him after class ??

Junhui: That is if he doesn't have anything else to do tomorrow

Minghao: fucking end me

Junhui: Okay I'm going to sleep good luck.

Minghao: night

 

Minghao locks his phone and walks over to his bed. 

 

Junhui locks his phone and lays down in bed before Soonyoung walks over to cuddle with him. 

"Soonyoung?" Junhui asks. 

"My bed is cold." Soonyoung says as he places his head on Junhui's chest. 

Junhui smiles and wraps his arms around Soonyoung. 

 

Chan walks in his dorm room. 

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." His roommate Jeonghan says.

"He kissed me..and then ran away.." Chan says, sitting on his bed. 

"That means he likes you..no?" Jeonghan asks. 

"Shit." Chan says.

"You'll see him tomorrow in class." Jeonghan says before turning over to sleep. 

Chan nods and goes to sleep himself. 

 

The next morning Soonyoung and Junhui walk off to class. 

"They're both gonna go insane." Soonyoung says with a chuckle. 

"Yep." Junhui says before walking into class and sitting down next to Soonyoung. 

Minghao taps his finger on his desk watching the door, waiting for Chan to walk in, eventually Chan walks in and smiles at Minghao before walking over and sitting next to him. 

"Chan!" Minghao says excitedly. 

"Hey Minghao~" Chan says. 

"Can we...talk after class?" Minghao asks. 

"Of course." Chan smiles warmly at Minghao.

 

Class starts and all Chan can think about is Minghao, he sneaks glances at Minghao who seems to be very focussed. 

Minghao catches him looking at him once, making eye contact which makes Chan very nervous. 

Chan quickly looks away and goes back to his work, Junhui and Soonyoung notice the two boys from the corner of their eyes. 

 

After class the students make their way out of the classroom, Junhui and Soonyoung give Minghao a thumbs up before walking back to their dorm. 

Minghao takes Chan's hand and walks to his dorm, he told Mingyu to stay over at his friends for a bit, Chan's heart is beating fast and his palms are sweaty, he's hoping Minghao won't mind, he tries to focus on the good that could happen and not the bad. The closer they get to Minghao's dorm Chan gets more and more anxious. Why does he feel like this? He's been alone in Minghao's dorm before but it's different this time around, Minghao kissed him. This means Minghao could have feelings for him. The boys arrive in front of Minghao's door, Minghao let's go of Chan's hand to take the keys out of his back pocket to unlock the door. Chan thinks of just running away but he can't move. Minghao turns the door knob and pushes the door in gesturing Chan into the dorm, Chan walks in, he feels like his hearts gonna jump out of his chest. Minghao walks in after him and closes the door. 

"So, I need to talk to you." Minghao says, he's nervous but trying to hide it. 

"I love you, Chan." Minghao says, his heart racing. 

Chan's heart skips a beat and his eyes widen, he doesn't say anything but he pulls Minghao in for a hug. 

"Does this mean you feel the same?" Minghao asks. 

"Yes you idiot." Chan grins from ear to ear. 

Minghao gently grabs Chan's cheeks and places his lips on Chan's soft lips.

Chan pulls away from Minghao's kiss and smiles. "I love you, Minghao." Chan says. 

"I love you too." Minghao says smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK I CAN;T CHANHAO IS SO SOFT DJFRHRKJ


	16. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some group chat cause I got bored lmfao

"So..are we going to tell Jun and Soonyoung?" Chan asks looking up at the blond. 

"They'll find out on their own eventually." Minghao answers, looking down at the light-brown haired male. 

Chan giggles. "Yeah." Chan says softly while gazing into the others eyes.

  "Do you have any other classes today?" Minghao asks. 

"Nope! Why?" Chan asks. 

"Well, we could go out, just the two of us?" Minghao says.

"I would love that." Chan smiles as Minghao takes his hand and walks out of the dorms. 

"I wonder if Minghao told him." Soonyoung says. 

"I have faith that he did." Junhui says, looking down at his pink-haired boyfriend.

Junhui plays with Soonyoung's hair. "You look really good in this color babe." Junhui says.

"And you just now noticed?" Soonyoung tries to act offended. 

"No, silly, I've always known." Junhui chuckles. 

Junhui taps the tip of Soonyoung's nose and smiles. 

Soonyoung looks up at the brown-haired male.  "I love you." Soonyoung smiles.

"I love you too." Junhui kisses the tip of Soonyoung's nose. 

Soonyoung grabs Junhui's shoulders and pulls Junhui into a rough, sloppy kiss, Junhui was taken aback at first but eases into the kiss, parting his lips letting Soonyoung's tounge slip into his mouth, a soft moan escapes Junhui's throat, Soonyoung pulls away and smiles at Junhui.

  "What was that about?" Junhui asks.

 Soonyoung shrugs, then looks at Junhui. "Was it...bad?" Soonyoung asks. 

"N..No! I was just wondering what it was about." Junhui reassures Soonyoung and smiles.  

Soonyoung smiles.  Junhui takes both his hands in his own. "You're hands are freezing." Junhui says with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, looks like you'll just have to hold them." Soonyoung says with a grin growing on his face. 

Junhui smiles at Soonyoung. 

"Have you heard from Minghao yet? I would assume he'd be freaking out right about now." Soonyoung says with a chuckle.

"Nope." Junhui says.

"He either told him and decided we don't matter or he passed out." Junhui says followed by a chuckle. 

Soonyoung pecks Junhui's soft lips. "I'm sure he's probably just having fun." Soonyoung smiles.

"Hopefully not too much fun." Junhui says with a chuckle. 

Soonyoung giggles which eventually turns into full on laughter, Junhui didn't think it was all that funny but couldn't help but laugh, Soonyoung's laughter is contagious. 

So now, Soonyoung and Junhui are sitting on his bed, laughing their asses off from something that wasn't all that funny, they couldn't help themselves. 

Laughter fills the room before theres a loud knock on the door. "Shit, we angered the old man across the hall." Soonyoung giggles before standing up and answering the door. Standing there was a short black-haired man. "Hello Jihoon." Soonyoung says with small giggles. 

"I've had it with you two." Jihoon says.

"We're sorry Jihoon, Jun is just very funny." Soonyoung says. 

"Okay? Whatever, you're always being loud so please, stop." Jihoon says before stomping off to his own dorm and slamming the door shut. 

"Well damn." Soonyoung says before shutting the door and walking back to Junhui. 

Junhui chuckles. "He's probably talking about your moans." Junhui snorts followed by Soonyoung hitting him in the arm. 

"I was kidding!" Junhui says, holding in laughter. 

Soonyoung pouts. Junhui grabs his chin and kisses him.

"You're lucky I love you." Soonyoung says. 

"I know~" Junhui chuckles.

Junhui places another kiss on Soonyoung's lips. 

Soonyoung kisses Junhui back, but rougher, he moves his lips down to Junhui's jaw making his way down to his neck, sucking marks into his tanned skin. Junhui let's a soft moan escape his throat as Soonyoung sucks marks in his neck. Soonyoung pulls away and smirks. 

"You need to stop before I cum in my fucking pants." Junhui says. 

"Maybe that's what I want~" Soonyoung teased. 

"You're a demon you know that?" Junhui said. 

"Yeah." Soonyoung sat on Junhui's lap and continued to kiss him. 

 

Minghao and Chan walk into a small local cafe, it's fairly empty today, Minghao asks Chan what he wants. "Surprise me." He said before sitting down and waiting for Minghao to return. 

Minghao walks over to Chan with two cups of herbal tea, he sets the mugs down and sits down across from Chan. 

Chan picks up a mug. "So, what did ya get me?" Chan asks. 

"Honey Herbal tea, it should help with your sore throat." Minghao says before picking up a mug and bringing it to his lips. 

"Aww, thank you!" Chan says before taking a sip. 

"No problem." Minghao says as he sets his mug on the table. 

"So, I'm thinking we ignore Soonyoung and Junhui to drive them crazy." Minghao smirks evilly.

"I like this side of you." Chan chuckles. 

Minghao takes another sip of his tea. 

"Oh! And how about when you do see them you act sad, so they think I rejected you?" Chan says. 

"I love you so much right now." Minghao says, Chan just chuckles. 

 

The boys finish plotting and drinking their tea and make their way back to the school. 

 

Junhui pulls away from Soonyoung's kiss and sets him down on the side of his bed, Soonyoung frowns. 

"I have class." Junhui stands up and shoves some things in his bag before slipping off his shoes and running out of the room. 

"He did it again." Soonyoung lays down in Junhui's bed. 

 

Junhui runs into his Math class, Minghao was already there, he looked upset. 

Junhui sits next to Minghao. "Did he reject you?" Junhui asks, his tone is comforting. 

"Y..Yeah." Minghao says. 

"I'm so sorry, but it's his loss." Junhui says. 

"Thanks.." Minghao says before the class starts. 

 

Soonyoung's laying there, alone, bored, and doesn't know what to do. Soonyoung basically watches the clock waiting for Junhui to come back, his phone buzzes and he scrambles to pick it up and unlock it. 

 

                                   

**Lonely mo fo's**

 

Wonbitch: Guys I'm lonely.

Jihoon: Welcome to the club. 

MingEW: Wonwoo just come over 2 my dorm, Minghao's in class

Thisbitchwhohasaboyfriend: so is Junnie :((

Wonbitch: Why is he still here if he has a boyfriend?

Thisbitchwhohasaboyfriend: I GET LONELY TOO EDGE LORD 

                                                                                            **MingEW changed Wonbitch's name to EDGE LORD**

                                                                              **Thisbitchwhohasaboyfriend changed their name to Soon gets lonely too**

EDGE LORD: Okay bye Mingyu I'm cutting you out of my life. 

Jihoon: lol rip

Soon gets lonely too: damn

MingEW: W8 Won bb plz :((((((((((((

EDGE LORD: DID YOU JUST CALL ME WON BB OKAY BYE

Jihoon: omfg calm down Wonwoo he's trying to say sorry

EDGE LORD: Right. Sorry. 

MingEW: Wonwoo...................................................just please come over? I have a surprise for youu

EDGE LORD: If it's your dick again I'm not interested

Jihoon: EK TMI

Soon gets lonely too: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MingEW: Okay then don't leave your dorm....guess I'll just go to the movies cya guys

Jihoon: Y'all are nasty. 

Soon gets lonely too: jihoon-ie will you come over to my dorm? I'm lonely :(((

Jihoon: Suck a dick.

Soon gets lonely too: bitch i just said jun was in class

 

                                                                                                       **Jihoon left the chat**

 

 

 

 

After class Minghao and Junhui walk out into the hallway together. "Do you want to hang out at my dorm?" Junhui asks. 

Minghao sees Chan up ahead. "No, I'm fine..thanks." Minghao says before splitting from Junhui, Junhui shrugs and walks to his own dorm. 

 

Junhui walks into his dorm, Soonyoung bolts up and runs over to Junhui, pulling him into a tight hug. "Miss me?" Junhui chuckles.

"Yes. I was very lonely." Soonyoung says muffled by his boyfriends shirt. 

"Oh, also. I saw Minghao.." Junhui sounds upset. 

"Oh? What did he say?" Soonyoung asks.

"Chan rejected him." Junhui's tone turns to more of anger. 

"WHAT?!" Soonyoung is upset and angry with his friend. 

"Stay right here." Soonyoung says before stomping out of the room and down the hall towards Chan's dorm. 

 

Soonyoung barges in Chan's dorm. "LEE CHAN I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR-" Soonyoung freezes once he sees Chan and Minghao on his bed kissing. 

Chan pulls away from the kiss and turns to Soonyoung.

"What. The. Fuck." Soonyoung crosses his arms. 

"Haha...surprise!" Chan says before grabbing Minghao's hand and running past the pink-haired boy. Soonyoung chases after them. 

"WE'RE SORRRYYYYYYY." Minghao says as he runs down the hall with Chan. Soonyoung is stopped by Junhui who heard all the noise. 

"Those little shits." Junhui says as he carries Soonyoung back to their dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just....talk about Chanhao????? Like someone sTOP ME


	17. I'm Scared Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is scared to admit his feelings.

Junhui places his angry boyfriend on his bed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!!" Soonyoung yells followed by Junhui sitting next to him. 

"Shhh, I'll beat Minghao's ass for you later."

Soonyoung rests his head on Junhui's shoulder. 

 

Wonwoo was walking over to Mingyu's shared dorm to apologize for how he acted before, he sees Minghao and Chan run out of the school waving at Wonwoo, he shrugs and walks up to Mingyu's dorm with a bouquet of flowers, he knocks on the door and Mingyu answers. 

"Wonwoo?" The tall male tilts his head. 

"I just wanted to say sorry...since I do come off as a dick." Wonwoo mumbles Mingyu can just barely make out what he's saying, Wonwoo hands him the bouquet of flowers. 

Mingyu takes the bouquet. "It's fine, are you alright?" Mingyu asks. 

"Yeah.." Wonwoo says. "Can I come in..?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Of course!" Mingyu says before the brown-haired male walks into the dorm. 

"So what's really bothering you?" Mingyu asks. 

Wonwoo sighs deeply and looks at Mingyu. "Everyone with this whole Soonyoung and Junhui thing." Wonwoo bites his lip. 

"You aren't over him..?" Mingyu asks, his lips turning down into a frown. 

"No...I am but...everyone thinks I'm still in love with him, I care about Soonyoung and I'm happy that he's found someone who loves him." Wonwoo says. 

"Then just ignore everyone else." Mingyu pauses as he steps closer to Wonwoo. "Worry about yourself and who you  _DO_  have feelings for, if you ever do have feelings for other people." Mingyu says. 

"Yeah, thanks Mingyu." Wonwoo says before finding himself in Mingyu's embrace, he doesn't pull away, instead he just burys his head in Mingyu's chest. 

 

Soonyoung sighs as he lays back, half of his body on the bed and half not. 

"Everything okay?" Junhui asks. 

"Do you think...I'm clingy..?" Soonyoung sits up and looks at Junhui. 

"No! Not at all." Junhui reassures Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung sighs deeply. "It's just.." Soonyoung pauses. "My friends have told me I'm too clingy.." Soonyoung looks at the ground. 

"Soonyoung, they're just jealous you can actually get a boyfriend." Junhui chuckles. 

"Yeah.." Soonyoung says, Junhui pecks him on the cheek. 

"Cheer up buttercup!" Junhui says. 

"I dunno.." Soonyoung says. 

Junhui grabbed Soonyoung's jaw and turned his head so Soonyoung was facing him, he places his lips against Soonyoung, he eases into the kiss before pulling away. 

"Jun.." Soonyoung says. 

"What's wrong?" Junhui asks. 

"I just...I'm sorry." Soonyoung stands up but Junhui quickly grabs his wrist and stands up. 

"Soonyoung, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Junhui says.

"I just feel like I don't do enough for you, you do so much for me and I'm just useless!" Tears prick Soonyoung's eyes, falling down his cheek and hitting the floor. 

"Soonyoung, don't say that!" Junhui says. 

"BUT IT'S TRUE! I'M A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!" Soonyoung yells. 

"YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME! I WOULDN'T BE ME WITHOUT YOU!!!" Junhui yells, tears form in his eyes. 

"I love you so much Soonyoung...just being here is enough for me..." Junhui's voice is soft. 

Soonyoung jumps into Junhui's arms. 

"Don't doubt yourself...okay?" Junhui says softly. 

"Okay.." Soonyoung says as Junhui wipes the tears from Soonyoung's cheek. 

Junhui places a small kiss on Soonyoung's lips. 

 

Mingyu eventually let's go of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo let's out a deep sigh. "Everyone probably thinks we're fucking right now." 

"Yeah.." Mingyu picks up his phone to a ton of messages. 

 

                                                                                                    **Homework hoes**

Minghao: so....mingyu can i come back to the dorm??

Junhui: Bitch I'm gonna beat your ass Soonyoung's upset w/ you and Chan

Chan: :((((

Soonyoung: YOU BETRAYED ME!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS LEE CHAN AND XU MINGHAO!!!!

Minghao: when did you learn my surname ????

Wonwoo: Jfc what happened

Soonyoung: Chan and Minghao acted like Chan rejected him but he really didn't 

Wonwoo: God Soonyoung you get upset over the dumbest things

Soonyoung: Okay ass fairy.

Wonwoo: Fuck. 

Junhui: Ass fairy ??????

Soonyoung: JDHHDFHDHR I'll tell u irl if u kiss me first :^))

Junhui: Oh hail yeah

Wonwoo: S o o n y o u n g  p l e a s e 

Soonyoung: Cya bitches !!

 

Junhui kisses Soonyoung. "Okay what is ass fairy?" Junhui chuckles before Wonwoo storms in the room. 

"SOONYOUNG I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU FUCKING TELL HIM." Wonwoo yells. 

Mingyu walks in behind him, grabbing his collar. "Ass fairy is a nickname Soonyoung gave Wonwoo when he was shit-faced, it stuck around when Wonwoo told him the next day when he sobered up." Mingyu says. 

"Kim Mingyu I swear." Wonwoo says angerly.

Junhui chuckles. "Soonyoung when did you get shit-faced without me?" Junhui asks. 

"I tried to see if you would at least be the designated driver but you said you'd rather jump off the eiffel tower." Soonyoung looks at him. 

"Oh, makes sense." Junhui chuckles. 

"Wasn't that also the night you said you were horny for Junhui?" Wonwoo smirks. 

Junhui's chuckles turn into laughter and Soonyoung flushes red. 

"Wasn't that also the night you got fucked by Mingyu?" Soonyoung snaps. 

"Okay okay you win." Wonwoo says. 

"I mean, we could do that again if you want." Mingyu says. 

"Ew stop." Wonwoo says. 

Mingyu sighs before putting Wonwoo down and walking out. 

"Good job Wonwoo." Junhui says. 

"Fuck, again? Ugh." Wonwoo walks out and closes the door behind him. 

"You were horny for me before?" Junhui chuckles.

"I WAS DRUNK." Soonyoung hides his face. 

 

Mingyu walks back to his dorm, Wonwoo follows him. "Mingyu, wait!" Wonwoo stops the door and walks in and closes it. 

"I thought we had something..I thought maybe, just maybe you  _did_  like me. Now I see you don't." Mingyu chokes back tears. 

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo says softly. 

"No. Don't Mingyu me, I know you don't like me..But I'll always love you cause I can't take away feelings as much as I want to." Mingyu lets a tear fall down his cheek. 

Wonwoo sighs. "I'm just scared to try and love again." Wonwoo says. 

Mingyu freezes. 

"I hide my feelings because I'm scared okay?! I know it's stupid but it's me." Wonwoo looks away. 

Mingyu just hugs him. "I understand..I'm sorry. I'll wait till you're ready to love again." Mingyu says as Wonwoo hugs him back. 

Wonwoo looks up at him and places his lips on the others. "I don't deserve you." Wonwoo says. 

"Yes you do, I want to give you love if you'll let me." Mingyu says. 

Wonwoo nods and burys his face in Mingyu's chest. 

 

"It was 3 months before coming here, we went out to celebrate getting into college." Soonyoung says. 

"So you decided to get drunk then try to fuck me?" Junhui chuckles. 

"Yeah, the plan was for all of us to get laid..I thought who better then my best friend like an idiot." Soonyoung hides his face in his hoodie. 

"I would have done it if you would have actually tried y'know." Junhui says with a chuckle. 

"WHAT." Soonyoung gets even more embarrassed. 

"Yeah, if you would have told me you wanted to get laid then I would have done it, that's what best friends do, no?" Junhui asks. 

"Oh my God Jun, NO." Soonyoung chuckles. "Most best friends aren't as gay as you are." Soonyoung teases. 

"Ouch." Junhui chuckles. 

"So, I really could have just walked up to you and ask "Hey fuck me?" And you would have done it?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Hmmm yeah pretty much." Junhui looks at Soonyoung. 

"Man, I missed out on a lot huh?" Soonyoung says. 

"Mhm." Junhui says before pulling Soonyoung on his lap. 

Soonyoung tilts his head. 

"I have to return your acts earlier." Junhui smirks before pulling Soonyoung into a kiss, it's not long before Soonyoung finds Junhui's lips on his neck. 

"Fuck, Jun I have class tomorrow." Soonyoung whines. 

"I know." Junhui says before sucking marks in Soonyoung's neck. He pulls away and looks at Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung pouts. "Do you want people to ask questions?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Yes." Junhui says with a smirk. 

"Why you little-." Soonyoung pouts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heres some Meanie...Kind of...


	18. Thanks Alot Jun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui gives Soonyoung a hickey *insert lenny face* and he gets pissed about it

Before they knew it, it was the next day, the boys make their way to class, Soonyoung's stomach turns thinking of how the hickeys Junhui gave him were so visible. They walk into class, people stare as they walk past and sit down. "Thanks a lot Jun, everyones staring at me.." Soonyoung pouts. 

Junhui only smirks, he felt it as "Marking his territory." Soonyoung felt it as Junhui was being an evil shit. 

Class starts before anyone can ask any questions. After class Soonyoung wants to go back to their dorm and hide, but Junhui decided they were going to hang out with friends, aka their "study group" who never really studyed and instead just talk to each other, this made Soonyoung even more nervous, his heart beating faster and faster the closer they get to their usual spot where everyone would meet up, mostly everyones there. Wonwoo and Mingyu, Joshua and Hansol (who seem to be busy talking with each other) Minghao and Chan, and also Seokmin, the odd one out. Junhui sits down with Soonyoung. 

"Oh my lord." Wonwoo says. 

Soonyoung is dead silent just waiting for this hell to end. 

"Shit Jun." Minghao says. Junhui smirks again. 

"What the hell is he planning?" Chan asks. 

"He's "marking his territory" Mingyu says. 

Minghao looks over at Chan. 

"Nope." Chan says. 

"Yeah but Soonyoung is very silent." Wonwoo says. 

"Probably cause he's scared people will call him a slut again." Seokmin says. 

"NO REALLY?!" Soonyoung yells. 

"Babe, calm down, this way no one can try to steal you from me." Junhui says, smiling proudly. 

"As if anyone could separate you two." Minghao chuckles. 

"Well class can even when I'm being extra "nice" to Jun." Soonyoung crosses his arms. 

"Why did you do air quotes when you said nice?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Do you really want to know?" Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo.

"On second thought no." Wonwoo says. 

"You children need jesus." Joshua says. 

"Yeah yeah we get it you're a perfect church boy who would never sin." Junhui says, rolling his eyes. 

Hansol stays quiet. 

"Oh my gosh they totally fucked." Seokmin says. 

"WHAT NO WE DID NOT." Joshua says. 

"Josh, you know none of us would be disappointed if you did, we would be so proud." Junhui says. 

"...Fine, yes, we fucked." Joshua says. 

Everyone starts slowly clapping. 

"I'm so proud of our innocent church boy." Minghao says. 

"Okay now Minghao it's your turn." Junhui says.

"Okay Chan come with me." Minghao says as he takes Chan's hand. 

"Yeah, we're gonna head out too." Junhui stands up and so does Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu stand up as well. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu head back towards Wonwoo's dorm. (which happens to be right across the hall from Soonyoung and Junhui's) 

"Are you sure Jihoon won't mind?" Mingyu asks. 

"Yeah, he said he has to do a project with Soonyoung so he won't be there." Wonwoo says as he unlocks his door, Jihoon walks out, nodding at Wonwoo and Mingyu before knocking on Soonyoung's door, Soonyoung opens the door and let's him in. 

 

Wonwoo walks in, followed by Mingyu walking in behind him. He closes the door and sits down on his bed, patting the empty spot for Mingyu to sit on, Mingyu sits down and looks around, Wonwoo takes out his books to start actually studying with Mingyu. 

 

Jihoon walks in. "Okay, let's get this shit done I'd rather not be here longer then I need to be." Jihoon says. 

"Alright." Soonyoung sits down on the floor, crossing his legs and scrambling through his bag to get the stuff he needs out. Junhui is sitting on his bed on his phone trying to not make noise. 

Though seeing his boyfriend be so focussed and trying so hard makes him go crazy, he wants to pin Soonyoung to the floor and make out with him but he can't. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon work for what feels like hours to Junhui, Jihoon packs up and walks over to the door. "See you in class." Jihoon walks out and back to his own dorm. 

Junhui stands up and wraps his arms around the shorter male. 

"Sorry that took so long." Soonyoung says. 

"It's fine." Junhui kisses the nape of Soonyoung's neck. 

Chills send down Soonyoung's spine when Junhui's lips meet his neck. 

 

Jihoon shuffles into his dorm looking over at the two males who were now sharing earbuds listening to something instead of studying. Neither of them look up at Jihoon, they're in their own little world. 

 

Minghao and Chan went out for ice cream, Minghao was faking it, he and Chan weren't ready for that kind of thing yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, it's ending in a few chapters so I had to work on those.


	19. Pack Your Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Junhui are getting ready to leave for Korea.

A month had passed, the weather getting colder, the first snow had fallen a week ago. Soonyoung and Junhui are studying their asses off for their final test of the semester. They also have to pack since they'll be visiting Soonyoung's family in Korea for Christmas. "This is going to be hell." Soonyoung says as he falls back into his bed. 

"It'll all be worth it once we leave for Korea." Junhui reassures Soonyoung. 

"It better be." Soonyoung says before sitting up again, looking at his boyfriend who is already packing.

"Are we meeting up with everyone today?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Yeah, everyone wanted to have one last day together since we won't see each other till next semester." Junhui says as he packs.

"It'll be nice to see everyone before we leave." Soonyoung says as he starts to pack as well. 

"Yeah." Junhui puts the last of his clothes in before closing his suitcase.

Soonyoung yawns, he hadn't slept much last night. He glances over at the clock. "We should probably head out." Soonyoung says. 

Junhui stands up. "Yeah, they said to meet them at the bowling alley." Junhui takes Soonyoung's hand and walks out. 

 

The two boys walk into the bowling alley just off of campus, they find the group of boys. Minghao, Chan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon and Seokmin. Joshua and Hansol couldn't make it. 

"You made it!" Minghao says excitedly as he walks over to the two boys. 

"Yeah, we wouldn't have just stood you up." Soonyoung says with a chuckle. 

Minghao smiles brightly. "Well go get your bowling shoes so we can start!" Minghao says, pushing the two boys over to the counter with a wall of bowling shoes behind it. The boys tell the person at the desk their shoe sizes then sit down to put on the shoes. They walk back over to the group and sit down next to each other waiting for their turns. Wonwoo goes first, he knocks down 2 pins, Mingyu's the only one clapping. On his second try he knocks down 2 more pins. Mingyu is still the only one clapping. It's Soonyoung's turn, he knocks down 5 pins on his first try, the second time around Junhui decides to help him, he walks up behind him putting his hands on Soonyoung's arms to help guide him to knock down more pins. He got them all thanks to Junhui, he turns around and kisses him, everyone else thinks it's bullshit since Junhui helped him. Everyone bowls for a while, chatting and having fun before they all leave. Jihoon leaves first, Seokmin a little while after then Wonwoo and Mingyu, leaving only Junhui, Soonyoung, Minghao and Chan. 

"We should go finish packing.." Soonyoung says before going to hug Chan and Minghao. 

"See you next semester." Minghao says before Soonyoung and Junhui walk off back to thir dorm.

 

Soonyoung and Junhui walk back into their dorm, Junhui shoves Soonyoung to the wall and closes the gap between them.

"W..What are you d...doing?" Soonyoung studders. 

Junhui presses his lips to Soonyoung's. The kiss is rough and sloppy, Soonyoung's fingers tangle in Junhui's hair. Junhui's tounge slips in Soonyoung's mouth- Theres a knock on the door, it's obviously Jihoon, they can tell from the way he knocks. Junhui pulls away to let Soonyoung answer the door. He opens it, hair messy and shirt collar wonky. "Hello Jihoon." Soonyoung says casually. 

"I left my phone here." Jihoon says. 

"How did you just now realize?" Soonyoung asks. 

"I don't use it often." Jihoon says before inviting himself in to grab his phone. 

"Thanks." Jihoon says as he grabs his phone and walking back out and to his dorm. 

Soonyoung closes the door. Turning to look at Junhui, he raises an eyebrow. "Well then." Soonyoung says before sitting next to Junhui on his bed. 

Junhui takes Soonyoung's hand and intertwines their fingers. Junhui's palms are sweaty. 

"Are you nervous?" Soonyoung asks. 

Junhui nods. 

"It'll be okay. We have each other." Soonyoung reassures Junhui. 

"Yeah, I..I just hope they see me the same way as your b..boyfriend as they do your b..best friend.." Junhui stammers.

"They won't think any less of you, and if they do then that's their loss." Soonyoung kisses Junhui's cheek. 

"Thank you, Soonyoung." Junhui says. 

"No problem." Soonyoung smiles warmly at Junhui, he rubs his thumb over the back of Junhui's hand. 

"I have to finish packing now." Soonyoung let's go of Junhui's hand and kisses his forehead before walking back over to his bag and starting to pack again. He folds his shirts all wrong, Junhui gets up and sits next to him. 

"That's  _not_  how you fold clothes." Junhui says. 

"Then how do I?" Soonyoung asks. 

"Like this." Junhui demonstrates. 

Soonyoung picks up one of his shirts and starts to fold it like Junhui did, he sets it in his bag and looks at Junhui. 

"Better." Junhui chuckles. 

Soonyoung goes on folding his clothes for a while, occasionally getting yelled at by Junhui since he did something wrong. Once Soonyoung is done he closes his bag and zips it up. Junhui pushes him to the ground, placing his lips on Soonyoung's. Hips grinding down into Soonyoung's, lips locked and tounges tied. Fingers tangled in Soonyoung's hair, Junhui knew he wouldn't be able to be this rough around his parents so he was going to do it now. A soft moan escapes Soonyoung's throat as Junhui grinds his hips down, the motion gets faster, as if Junhui knew that it drove Soonyoung insane. 

"J..Jun?" Soonyoung manages to get out, trying to not moan again. 

"I have to play angel boyfriend around your parents. So I'm playing rough now." Junhui says with a smirk. 

Soonyoung's heart is pounding, he looks into his boyfriends sparkling dark-brown eyes. "O..Okay." Soonyoung stutters. It's like something was controlling him, he couldn't move or do anything, leaving Junhui in full control. Junhui leans into Soonyoung's ear. "I love you." Junhui whispers. His teeth graze Soonyoung's earlobe before biting down making Soonyoung whine. Junhui moves his lips to Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung thinks Junhui's insane. They have to catch a plane soon, what is he doing? But Soonyoung still can't move, Junhui's in control. Junhui kisses down his neck sucking marks into it, everytime he would press his soft lips against Soonyoung's skin he would moan and whine, Junhui knew what he was doing. He moves his lips back to Soonyoung's, they go on for a while, the kiss getting rougher and rougher, Junhui's hips going faster. Soonyoung bucks his hips into Junhui's, they keep the motion for what seems like hours before Junhui pulls away. 

"You have class." Junhui says. 

"Fuck." Soonyoung says as Junhui gets off of him so he can scramble to grab his bag and run out. 

Junhui chuckles watching his boyfriend run out the room to his class. 

"He's so cute." Junhui says to himself. 

 

Soonyoung rushes into his last class, waving at Jeonghan and Joshua who were sitting next to each other whispering about something.  _'Looks like Joshua forgot.'_ Soonyoung thinks to himself. Jeonghan motions for Soonyoung to sit next to them, so he does. 

"Hey guys!" Soonyoung waves. 

"Hello Soonyoung~" Jeonghan says, Joshua waves. 

"I heard you're flying to Korea with Junhui tomorrow." Jeonghan says. 

"Yep, almost fully packed, what are you two doing for Christmas?" Soonyoung asks.

"We're both flying back to Korea as well, but, late tonight." Joshua says.

"Nice! I'm sure you'll be glad to see your familes." Soonyoung grins. 

Both boys nod. 

The class starts, Soonyoung looks at the clock the entire time, wanting it to end so he could go back to his boyfriend. 

It seems to last forever to Soonyoung, once class in finally over he rushes back to his dorm room.

Junhui's sitting in their dorm on his phone but looks up once Soonyoung enters the room. 

"Hey babe. How was class?" Junhui asks. 

"It was class, I saw Jeonghan and Joshua though." Soonyoung says before flopping on the bed next to Junhui. Laying his head on his chest and drifting off to sleep. 

"Well, at least you have no more classes till next semester." Junhui says with a chuckle. 

"Soonyoung?" He asks rolling his eyes once he sees he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I CRIED MAKING THIS CHAPTER AND I'M NOT SURE WHY


	20. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...I'm sad...but...I'm gonna start working on a new fanfic !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye..

It's 5:00 AM, Junhui and Soonyoung have a plane to catch in an hour, Soonyoung was awake getting ready while Junhui was sneaking in just a few more minutes of sleep. Soonyoung walks over to his sleeping boyfriend and leans into his ear. "Wake up and get ready." Soonyoung says softly. 

Junhui groans as he falls out of bed and onto the floor, he stands up straight (unlike him) and kisses Soonyoung on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the shorter male. 

Soonyoung smiles slightly before pushing his boyfriend away telling him to get dressed and finish packing already. Junhui pouts before grabbing the clothes he laid out last night and walking to the bathroom. After a bit he walks back in with his dirty clothes and some other stuff he has to pack. 

Junhui opens the drawer to his bedside table and Soonyoung just stares at him. 

"We will have alone time." Junhui says as he packs up the last of his stuff. 

Soonyoung chuckles and grabs his things. Walking out of the dorm with his boyfriend. 

 

They make it to the airport at 5:48 AM so now they wait to board their plane. "Are you nervous? Cause I'm nervous." Junhui says. 

"A little, but it'll be okay babe." Soonyoung says as he gives his boyfriends hand a squeeze.

After a long time of waiting they board the plane, taking flight to South Korea. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Thank you so much for reading. This was my first ever FanFiction I ever wrote, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't the best you've ever read, I hope to improve over time and I hope you will all continue to read my other works, I know there was a ton of holes in this story and it was cause I was sort of just making it up as I went on. I really really enjoyed writing this, it helped a lot since I've been going through some stuff and writing helped let off steam or just be genuinely happy. It let me express myself, it let me escape the real world. So once again thank you for reading <3. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this (and most of the earlier ones) chapter was short! In a few chapters I start to write more!!


End file.
